Rock, Paper, Scissors
by lovelullabys
Summary: Lions and Tigers and Bears oh my! 17 year old Alexandra is a senior in high school with a few things on her mind o course: college, parties, dreaded chem homework, drag races, unexpected love, dance competions, and a creepy stalker? Ch 6 Up! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

"No!" said a high pitched voice defiantly.

"Yes you will!"

It was a warm afternoon in September as piercing tones were carried away from a kitchen window by the wind.

"No I'm not. I can do whatever I want to, you don't let me do anything anymore!"

"That's not true. Where do you think your going?"

A resonant slam shook the white Victorian as a young girl marched irately from the yard.

As soon as her feet hit the pavement, she broke into a sprint with only one destination in mind.

The girl slowed down to a walk when a comforting sight came into view: the park. A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought of all her happy childhood memories. The park was surprisingly desolate, the old swings swayed lonely in the wind. She caught one and sat, welcoming the warm breeze that washed over her flushed face. She sighed sadly feeling more depressed then ever as she slowly began to swing back and fourth.

Sunlight leaked through the canopy of leaves, illuminating the girl as she swung.

A single tear escaped from behind her tightly closed eyes. Angrily she wiped the tear away, thinking about the words her mother had said. Why she let her mother get to her she would never know.

It was the worst fight they had ever had. A stupid argument that had been started by the rising temperature of heat in the house since morning, very much like the tension that had been building between them. That afternoon the air conditioner decided to go out. Yes, very convenient timing in September. Not.

Her mother, already strung and angry, decided to launch into her about her late night outings with her friends. Her accusations were harsh and searing. Never had her mother said such things. She tried to brush them away, to not care and just shrug it off. They weren't true.

What hurt the most was her mothers distrust in her; it never used to be like that. They used to get along perfectly, were like best friends, that is until one hot July evening. Then everything came crashing down around her.

Another lone tear escaped at the thought of her father. Memories of him still haunted her every time she came across a stray photo that her mother had left forgotten. In every picture he was always smiling and so full of energy and life, and to think it was taken away just by a simple thing called fire.

The girl closed her eyes again, the faint sound of sobs and sirens slowly retreating into a dark corner of her mind.

Wearily, she dragged a hand through her long dark tresses as the wind played with them across her face.

Her mother had loved her father very much; his death had broken her. There were times when they would be eating dinner together that Alex would catch a glimmer of tears in her mother's faraway eyes. That was all her mother let her see. But sometimes late at night when she thought her asleep, she would hear sobs from her mother's room.

It pained her to see her mother like that, and would comfort her. In the early hours of morning silence would envelope them and there would be no need for words, they both felt and thought the same. The tension that normally hung over them would subside and she would be her mothers little girl again.

After her father's death, her mother stopped smiling and laughter never rang in the house again. She became immersed in her job, a workaholic. No longer were Sundays a day where they would hang out in the kitchen, looking up an old worn out recipe in a frail cook book her mother's grandmother had given her. No longer were nights full of fun and merriment as they gathered around the t.v. to watch their favorite drama show.

It seemed all they ever got finished with anymore was fighting. If it wasn't one thing it was another. She sighed as she felt a headache coming on, a dull ache in her temples, when she thought of the way she had yelled at her mother. But she didn't understand. Sometimes she became restless, and just had to leave and take her mind off things.

Why did she have to make things so difficult? What was wrong with her leaving on a Friday or Saturday night with her friends to blow off some steam? It would save them a lot of arguing she was sure of it.

That would all change however when she graduated in the spring and moved out to go to college at the nearby Chicago University. She was positive of her acceptance, her grades were perfect, she had a 4.0.

It didn't come easy for her though. She had worked hard to earn her good grades and to get back into the swing of life. Her grades had relapsed after her father had passed away her junior year and she started to become less sociable. The only thing she did passionately was her dancing. She was and still is the co-captain of the school dance team. And ever since that night of her father's death, she and Gram started talking again.

Gram... she sighed when she thought of him. They had been friends since grade school, best friends even. He had been with her through thick and thin and he was always a person she had trusted to go to when she needed guidance, and help. He was always willing to sit down beside her and let her cry on his shoulder. Not caring that by the time she stopped his shoulder was damp with tears. He would always lend an ear if she needed someone to talk to.

Junior year however that all came to a screeching halt. He had betrayed her trust and that was hard for someone to gain back once they had broken it. Especially when they were so close. Her feelings had been crushed and she stopped talking to him for months.

She was sure she had loved him. And somewhere deep inside her, she still felt something for him. But she didn't know if it was love or not. Maybe it was just a deep affection for a cute boy she had always known. She really didn't know. She did know that his actions had complicated things, their friendship especially for a while there.

That was another thing that kept running through her mind since last year. Had he ever felt anything for her beyond the affection of a friend? She wasn't sure, she never found out. She had run away before she could tell him of her feelings. No matter, all that mattered now was that they were starting to talk again and being able to pretend that nothing had happened.

Her dark blue eyes turned upward as she looked into the dark canopy of leaves over head and sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day.

"Why such a long face?" came a deep masculine voice from behind her making her jump.

"Gram," she said, with a hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. You just looked so sad sitting here all by your lonesome. So I decided to join you. So what's up?"

"I was perfectly fine here all by myself and nothings up. I'm just swinging." Came her soft reply.

"Oh well that's nice and all, but are you going to answer my first question?" he slid into the swing next to hers and twisted it around so that he was facing her.

"Nothings wrong."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Now will you please leave me alone to whalep in my own self pity please?" Alex said icily turning her blue eyes to meet his dancing emerald ones.

She was only met with an amused chuckle. Alex scowled and looked down at the ground.

Why was he the only person that made her this mad? Alex glanced over in his direction and had to admit that he looked very cute as he laughed. The wind tossed his chestnut dark locks and his emerald eyes danced with laughter.

"You Alex Deon feeling sorry for yourself? How so?" he said grinning boyishly.

"Yes. I am. Sorry if it seems too childish for me to do so."

"Well it doesn't really solve any of your problems you know."

"So? Who cares." she said turning her head away from his haughtily and beginning to swing yet again.

Suddenly he stood and with one brief, but sturdy motion, caught her swing with one hand. "Hey-" she started to protest, but she was silenced when his face was suddenly very close hers.

He was crouched down in front of her so that he could see her face. It bothered him when something was bothering her. She might think she can act and get away with saying that nothing is bothering her, but he knew better. Her usually graceful movements were now stiff, her beautiful blue eyes were now clouded over and her mouth was set firm as it dared to never smile again.

"I care. Alex what is bothering you?"

"I-"

"Don't give me any of that its nothing crap. Now tell me the truth... is it your mother again?" Gram said turning very serious.

Alex stared at him for a very long while before finally she breathed out. "Yes..."

Gram nodded and went to say something else when he noticed a stray tear escape from her eye, and slowly more started to follow. Before he could say something she began.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry so childish, it's just that... she misses him so much Gram. She won't stop thinking about him and its tearing her up inside. I can't even talk to her anymore and when I do all we ever do is argue. We had a fight just now not that long ago. I said some pretty mean things... I just want all of this to stop you know?" Alex said between sobs.

Gram could only nod. He could not begin to be able to understand what Alex and her mother must be going through. He had never lost a parent. But there was nothing childish in the way she was crying. Alex hardly ever cried, only when something really got her down. She was such a strong willed girl and let nothing ever stand in her way. And to see her break down like this and look so fragile just broke his heart.

He opened up his arms and Alex gratefully accepted the invitation and sank deep into his warm embrace. She could smell his cologne against his neck and feel the rising and falling of his chest.

Closing her eyes, Alex wondered momentarily what it would be like if things hadn't happened the way they did last year.

Gram was thinking along the same lines and was silently cursing himself for his mistake.

He loved the smell of her hair, and the way her head seemed to fit perfectly against his shoulder. Maybe if things had been different in the past they could have had similar situations like this. But he had made a stupid mistake and now he was paying for it.

"Hey I know what will make you feel better," Gram said looking down upon her.

"What?" she asked raising her eyes to his.

"You know that car show that's in town? Adam is showing off his new ride. Come on Alex you know you are dying to see it!" Gram said grinning at the look of pure joy crossing over Alex's face.

If it was one thing Alex loved it was cars. She had loved them ever since she was little. Ever since the day she had walked in on her father fixing up his old chevelle and handing him the monkey wrench.

"Ok," she said a smile spreading across her face for the first time that day. Quickly she stood up and brushed the dirt from her jeans. She held out a hand which Gram gratefully took. He had not been standing for more then a second before he was already getting hauled off by Alex in the general direction of the car show. "C'mon slow poke!" she said laughing.

It was everything she dreamed it would be and more. Hundreds upon hundreds of classic cars lined the parking lot. The sun glinting off of all their shiny hoods. The owners sitting beside them with proud and smug smiles playing across their features.

Nothing could possibly ruin her mood now that she was in her own little side of heaven. Gram could only smile when he saw the giddiness of her expression.

"Shall we go find Adam then?" Gram asked taking out a hat and slipping it on to shield the harsh rays from the sun.

Alex could only nod as she was led pass all the nice cars. She saw a very nice old chevelle that looked like the one her dad used to own. A sad smile crossed her face for a moment. He never did get to finish it. It was still lying abandoned in their garage... untouched. Gram and Adam both had volunteered to finish it, but Alex and politely turned them down. It was her father's car and he should have been the one to finish it.

Alex was knocked out of her sad thoughts by seeing a very beautiful sight. A 76' jade green String ray Corvette in mint condition was sitting in her path just waiting for her.

"It's beautiful," she breathed out.

"Expect anything else from Adam?" Gram asked laughing.

"Somebody say my name?" came a voice underneath the car. Suddenly a boy rolled out from underneath the car. His wife beater was smeared with grease and sweat. His piercing blue eyes looked up at the two before him as he laughed and quickly stood.

"Glad you could make it!" he said grinning, wiping the grease off his hands.

"You know I couldn't let Alex miss out on this," Gram smiled down at the girl in question. Well actually he didn't have to look that far down. She was pretty tall herself about 5'10 or so where as he stood about 6'2. Adam was even taller then both of them being about 6'4. It must be the Italian in him Gram thought dryly.

"Oh hi there Alexandra didn't even notice you were there," Adam said jokingly.

"Wow the great Adam Mesaro actually noticed a presence besides his own. What a shocker," she joked back.

Adam could only grin as he pushed back his dark medium length hair from his eyes.

Adam Mesaro was one of the richest boys at Alex's school and one of the best looking. He had all the girls falling for him with his piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to tear one to shreds with a glance, his dark features, lean muscular body, and his reputation for being a bad boy. But all in all he was still one of Alex's most cherished and loved friends.

"I'm not that much of a prick thank you. Now do you want to see the car or not?" Adam asked looking down at Alex as she smiled up at him happily.

"Of course I would love to!" she said excitedly going up to the car and jumping up and down like a small child would at a candy store.

Adam smiled a small smile that he only reserved for her. His eyes softened as he watched her, loving the way her face lit up.

"It's so beautiful," Alex said in mere wonderment after Adam had fully shown her the car.

"So are you going to race it?" she asked mischievously.

"Nooooo not this baby. This is for show and my own personal enjoyment only," Adam said stroking the hood lovingly.

Alex snorted "Oh c'mon you scaredy cat! I thought you were the great Adam Mesaro!

Mr. Bad Ass himself!"

"I am!" Adam retorted. "Just not this car. The Skyline yes... but not this one."

Alex's eyes widened. "You got a skyline?!"

"Yup!"

"But aren't those...illegal?" she whispered.

"Not when you know the right people," he said grinning from ear to ear.

Alex rolled her eyes, but they instantly lit up again when she saw two very familiar guys walking towards them.

"Aaron!" Alex said running up to one. "Where is my dear Cassie?"

Aaron and her best friend Cassie had been going out for almost a year now. Alex had known long before that Aaron had a huge crush on Cassie, but of course Cassie never noticed because she was too busy being captain of the dance team, and she was rather dense when she wanted to be. So Alex had helped Aaron finally work up the courage to ask her out and now they were very happy together.

"Well I am calling her right now-" Aaron started to say, but he was cut short when Alex immediately grabbed the phone.

"Thank you!" she said giggling "I'll only talk to her for a second!" she said teasingly.

"Yeah and in girl talk that means... what an hour?" he asked his green eyes teasing.

"BYE!" she called running off so she could talk to Cassie in private.

"What a tool," Nick, the other guy said as he shook a head of chocolate wavy locks, his keen brown eyes smirking. The guys laughed at his comment, making Aaron glare.

He grumbled something incoherent before he smiled at Gram and Adam. "Hey so you ready for the big race tonight?" he asked Adam.

"Well Michael has been souping her up for me so she should be good and ready," Adam said with a smug expression.

"The skyline right?"

"Yep."

"Oh man, you're going to kick some major ass tonight." Nick grinned.

"We bringing the girls?" Aaron asked taking a seat on the hood of the vette'.

"No!" Gram immediately said making all three guys look at him.

"Dude why not?" Aaron asked looking at Gram critically.

"Because Reed is going to be there and you know how I don't trust him around Alex,"

Gram said getting defensive.

"Dude if you care about her so much why don't you just tell her?" Nick asked taking out a can of Mt. Dew from the cooler.

"You know why..." Gram growled before stalking off.

The wind blew as Aaron rolled his jade eyes and brushed a strand of auburn out of them. "I don't understand him sometimes. I mean it's obvious that Alex was nuts about him. Feelings like that just can't go out the window can they?"

"I don't know." Adam sighed looking off in the distance where he could see Alex pacing back and fourth and laughing at something Cassie was saying. "He apologized, but I don't think she ever forgave him. Hell she gave him the silent treatment for months.

Besides I don't think he cares that much for her. I mean if he really loved her he would have never did what he did."

"But it really wasn't his fault," Aaron said taking Gram's side. "I mean he was drun-"

"I don't want to hear it," Adam growled coldly, turning around to face Aaron. "Sure it was a wild party but he should have never gone off with Abby Keller to begin with. He knew she liked him and that it would hurt her, but he did it anyway. He hurt her once, why give him the chance to do it again?" Adam nearly shouted, gripping a wrench in a tight fist.

"Whoa dude calm down," Nick said stepping in between the two. "You sound like you like her or something."

Adam looked shocked for a split second before his expression turned indignant. "Alex? She's like a little sister to me. I just hate seeing her get hurt like that."

Aaron and Nick exchanged suspicious glances, but shrugged the notion off. Adam's outburst was one out of concern for a friend. It was a touchy subject, one they all tried to avoid. Plus Adam was going through a tough time right now and he had a very short fuse.

Adam's blue eyes seemed lost in thought. He remembered that day clearly. It was their

Junior year at an after party of the Winter Homecoming dance. All week he had to hear Cassie and Alex talk about the dance non stop and how Alex was finally going to admit her feelings to Gram. He had asked her to go with him and she had been ecstatic. The after party had been at Adams house and Gram had been intoxicated when his ex, Abby Keller, talked him into finding a room. Alex, having summoned enough courage to tell him what she felt, had looked for him, and stumbled upon them in an upstairs bedroom. He had found her outside in the cold, crying her eyes out with makeup down her cheeks.

Adam had been shocked and indignant when she told him and got up to confront his friend when Alex stopped him, saying it wasn't worth it. He remembered her asking him if he would stay with her because she couldn't find Cassie anywhere and she really needed someone. So he stayed with her and comforted her for the rest of the night.

To this day Adam still wasn't very sure why Gram did what he did. Gram swears up and down that he didn't know that Alex liked him, but Adam knew that was bull. Which was why it made him so angry. After that day Alex had refused to talk to Gram ever again and that was how it stayed till the night her father was killed in the fire. Gram had been the one to show up at the hospital first and they had been talking to each other ever since.

"Gram what a stupid mistake." he whispered.

"What?" Gram asked over hearing his name. He had finally cooled down enough, and to show his apologies, had brought another case of Mt. Dew.

"Nothing," Adam said giving him the cold shoulder which made Gram look at him puzzled. Adam had been acting very weird lately.

"So are we going to bring the girls or not?" Aaron tried again. "Because if not I have to think of an excuse to tell Cassie. And you know how hard that will be."

"HA! You're not the one that has to live with her," Adam said rolling his eyes thinking of his cousin.

"Bring us to what?" came a high pitched voice making all the boys jump.

"Oh..."

"Well..."

"Um..."

"You see..."

Alex looked back and fourth between the four boys with a puzzled look on her face.

"You want to come to the race tonight?" Nick asked finally, making the other three boys glare in his general direction; his brown eyes glanced back sheepishly.

"You guys seriously want us to go?!" Alex asked getting all excited.

"So your there?" Nick asked, flicking back his curly chocolate locks.

"Totally when and where?" Alex asked.

"1:00 at the docks," Aaron answered. "And I bet your mom won't know your sneaking out," he added dryly giving her a pointed look.

Alex let out a surprised mock gasp. "Aaron! Sneaking out?! Me?! Why the nerve of you to even 'accuse' me! What kind of daughter do you think I am?" They laughed at her antics, shaking their heads.

"A dishonest one." Gram said disapprovingly.

"Oh c'mon Gram. You know she won't let me go out. She's totally lame and you know

it." She said hotly.

Gram bent under the car, picking up a dirty wrench. "Well maybe she has her reasons Alex. Ever think of that?" he questioned sarcastically, righting himself.

"Yeah well don't tell me you have yours because I'm not listening to them."

"Okay stop it. Just stop." Adam pleaded, hands raised in surrender; their bickering was starting to give him a headache. Gram was about to shout, but Adam silenced him with a glare that read 'shut it'.

Sighing exasperatedly, Gram shut his mouth. Whatever. It was useless. She was too headstrong for her own good, and wouldn't listen to any sense. He knew her mother Amy disapproved of Alex's midnight disappearances. He knew her mother was just terrified that something was going to happen to her. Something that would take her daughter away from her just like her husband. Sometimes Alex just didn't think and it drove Gram nuts. Plus there was the whole Reed situation.

But that was a whole different story entirely...


	2. Chapter 2

It was past midnight when Gram, Adam and tall girl walked into the parking garage, their voices echoing off the walls.

"You sure you're okay riding with me Cassie?" Gram asked as they walked through the classic cars towards their rides. "Because I don't want any lip from your jealous boyfriend tonight."

The girl named Cassie laughed, her amethyst eyes sparkling. "Now why would he do that? Aaron's not the jealous type."

Someone snorted. "Yeah, right." Came Adams' sarcastic remake as he walked over to his bike gleaming in the florescent light.

"Okay….So maybe he is a little, but he's getting better." she said with a confident nod.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart but I don't see that happening anytime soon. Last week he almost punched a guy because he looked at you twice." Gram smirked leaning against his bike.

"Well that was before we had a little chat." Cassie mumbled her face scarlet.

"And anyways why are we standing around talking? I want to pick up my girl before her mother grounds her in again." That said she climbed expertly on the back of Grams crotch rocket and put her helmet, waiting.

"Yes, sir." Adam laughed, climbing onto his midnight black bike, putting on his helmet also.

"You set?" Gram asked as he started and revved the bike to life.

"Yep." She chirped, sliding her hands around his waist.

Adam opened the garage door, creeping toward it slowly, Gram and Cassie beside him.

They started down the drive swiftly as the door close behind them, their minds occupied on tonight.

The docks where they were headed to were on the outskirts of Chicago, near Lake Michigan. Alex lived near, so they decided to pick her up on the way out.

They took the back roads, speeding with a hope that the cops would be more occupied with the main streets than the back. But it was late Saturday night and at this time cops were out looking for drunks everywhere.

So far so good. They were going thirty over and so far no flashing of red and blue lights in their rear views.

Adam looked over to his right at Gram and Cassie speeding along side him and felt excited, tonight was going to be fun.

His enthusiasm for the night turned suddenly grim when Adam heard the sound of sirens blaring from behind and frowned, cursing.

Both boys glanced over at each other at the same time and increased their speeds.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw flashes of blue and red and knew the police cars were steadily gaining on them.

Growling, Adam went faster and soon they were speeding down the road at 80 mph. He glanced briefly to his left again. With a quick nod of his helmet, Adam signaled to Gram that he would go get Alex. Gram made a quick nod.

There were only two cops behind them and Adam was sure that there was a big enough gap for them not to be able to read their license plates. They would most likely split up and he would soon only have one behind him to outrun. He would have to do it fast, loosing him before he reached Alex's neighborhood.

Adam saw his chance at an upcoming street and without another glance toward Gram, took a sharp left, his tires screeching loudly.

Gram and Cassie sped down the road in a blur of rearview lights.

Like he expected, one cop took the sharp left, trying to purse Adam in the same fashion. It was useless however; Adam's rearview lights were already lost in the blur of traffic ahead on the busy main street. The other continued to pursue Gram and Cassie as they sharp left and rights, throwing the cop off as he tried to keep up.

Adam stuck to the busy main street, hoping to blend in with traffic. Looking through his side mirror, he decided it was safe to venture from main, seeing no flashing of red and blues.

He sped down the back roads at 30, each street the same as the last; semi-dark with an occasional streetlight illuminating his figure.

Alex's house was at the corner of Victory and Clement Drive. It was a large white Victorian that glowed in the moonlight. It's yard however, with its running white picket, hedgerows and numerous trees, were draped in a semi gloomy darkness. A lone figure stood beneath the darkest canopies, obscured from sight.

Alex looked down the street and what she saw brought a smile to her lips. A crotch rocket prowled smoothly down the road. It was a powerful jet black Suzuki with 700 CCs. It gleamed in the streetlights glare as it pulled up to the curb a little ways down from her.

She frowned slightly. Usually they all came to pick her up, but only a lone rider sat upon the bike, glancing at his surroundings expectantly. It was either Gram or Adam, she couldn't tell; their bikes looked and sounded identical.

Walking out from the cover of glowering darkness, Alex ambled toward the biker, curious of whom it was.

The rider was clad in boots, worn denim jeans, and a black tee that grabbed his chest and biceps enticingly.

Sapphire met icy blue and Alex knew immediately who it was.

"Hey." Adam called with a smile.

"Hey." She beamed stopping in front of him and wondering where Gram and everyone was.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight." He said as if reading her thoughts.

"Oh? And where is Gram?" she asked, arching a thin brow. "He always picks me up."

"Why taking care of business of course." Adam smirked.

Alex narrowed her eyes. She knew what that meant and she didn't like it, anything could happen when being pursued by police.

Adam, seeing the concern flash across her features, smiled teasingly.

"Ah don't worry Alex. Your Grammy Poo will be okay. I promise."

"Oh shud up. He is not my _Grammy Poo_." Alex stomped her foot like a five year old during a tantrum.

"Uh huh."

Alex frowned at the offered helmet and finally relented. "Fine." She mumbled, taking it, the glare of the streetlight illuminating her dark blue jeans, yellow halter top and sneakers.

In a quick motion, Alex whipped her head back, her long locks flowing behind her, and strapped on the helmet expertly, having done it millions of times before.

Climbing on behind him, Alex wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, squeezing his abs teasingly as she did so.

"You ready?"

"Never been more."

Revving the engine, Adam made it pop, making her laugh. "Hold on tight." He smirked revving it again before taking off down the street in a blur of noise and rear view light.

They sped on, taking main street on the way out. Alex loved the thrill of speeding down it, even the occasional red light they had to stop for; she got to look around at the people beside them. She smirked when they stopped beside a hottie in 2004 four cylinder mustang.

Winking at him, she blew a kiss, making him do a double take. Adam looked around at the sound of her laughter and smirked when he saw the guy looking at Alex. Revving his engine noisily he glanced at the guy, challenging him. The guy narrowed his eyes, revving the mustang in response.

At the green light, both peeled out. The mustang screeched, it tires burning longer than Adams, giving them a head start. Going well over the speed limit, Adam glanced beside him, and grinned. The mustang was to his left, faltering. He could tell the guy was scared shitless; cops were always in some dark alleyway waiting for their next victim.

Alex was amazed that they had gotten green for the past three lights; they had left the mustang in their dust two lights ago. They were going fast. Too fast actually, but she didn't care, she loved it. Right now she felt weightless, everything in her life falling away like the neon blurs they sped passed. Tightening her hold around Adam, Alex glanced back and what she saw made her smile falter.

"Adam," she shouted loudly over the roar of the bike.

"What?" he shouted, glancing back at her.

"Look."

Nathanael Reed was following in their wake, Brent Dallas riding close beside. They were swerving in and out of cars, getting closer with each pacing second.

"What does that asshole want now?!" Adam shouted.

"Just go!"

With a nod he swerved in front of someone, passing into another lane in front of a Bentley, gaining distance between them.

He knew they were going to the race. Reed was probably on his way when he and his crony spotted them. Damn he was such an asshole. He and Gram had known Reed since they were in junior high; when they used to fight him and his friends after school.

Adam frowned when a flash of red and blue sparked in his side mirror. "Not again," he groaned. They were already late enough. If they didn't get there soon, Gram would start to wonder.

Quickly, they took a right, and got onto the ramp of the highway, Reed and the cops following him.

They sped up to 80 and went in and out of cars, putting distance between their pursuers.

After a moment of zooming in and out of lanes, Adam glanced out his side mirror and smirked amusedly.

"Hey Alex look," he shouted.

Glancing behind her, Alex couldn't help the laughter that escaped.

Two police cars had appeared out of no where joining the other. Reed and Dallas gave up and pulled over.

"I guess we were too fast for them." Alex smirked.

They were still grinning when they sped down a packed street in front of the docks of the lake. It was teamed with cars of all kinds imaginable.

Girls were sitting on car hoods, laughing loudly as they talked with their friends while hanging onto their guys. Some cheered and called out to Adam as they passed, to which he acknowledged with a nod.

"Their boyfriends don't look too happy to see me."

Alex laughed at that. They were indeed glowering, pulling their girls closer.

"You're such a player." Alex joked playfully.

"Yeah well, I can't help it that girls think I'm extremely hot on this bike. It's not my fault."

"Mmm hmm, riiight."

Bomb fires were scattered all over the lot, their flames wild and vivid against the darkness of the night.

They found Gram and the others near the middle of the street way.

Nick was sitting atop a nearby car with a short busted blonde, laughing at something she was saying, their faces illuminated by nearby the flames.

Gram had his back to one of the fires, its light intense behind him as he leaned against his crotch rocket, arms crossed and looking somewhat annoyed. He glanced up from his watch, frowning slightly. They were supposed to be there 20 minutes ago.

He looked up when they approached. "And where have you two been?" he said as they pulled up beside him.

Adam didn't answer immediately, coming to a slow stop beside Gram's bike. Taking off his helmet he answered casually, "We ran into Reed and Dallas."

Alex slipped off the bike, landing with a soft thump while undoing the straps of her helmet. Shaking dark strands out of her eyes, she regarded Gram amusedly. "Let's just say they came in handy when the cops showed up."

Gram let out a hoot of laughter. "Are you serious? Man I wish I could've seen the look on his face."

"Yeah I know, but we didn't get too because he was too far away eating our dust." Alex giggled, giving Adam a high five.

"Hey guys." A deep voice called from behind them. "You're late. What was the hold up this time Adam?"

The said boy glanced up and saw Aaron and a blushing Cassie coming towards them, holding hands. At first when they started going out about a year ago, Adam had been protective about Cassie and didn't like the fact of her going out with one of his close friends. He was good for her though and Adam trusted him.

Alex beamed at the dark haired girl. "Cassie!" she squealed running up to the girl, jumping excitedly when she reached her.

"Alex!" Cassie beamed. She was beautiful; tall and slender but curvaceous, beating Alex in height by almost half an inch. Even though her happy face was red from the humidity, Alex could detect a blush from something else entirely.

"Geez, you blushing hard enough?" Alex teased lowly as they walked back to the group, their arms looped together. Aaron walked ahead toward the guys, leaving them together.

"Oh shud up Alex. Nothing happened. We just walked around and held hands" Cassie whispered back, though a deep blush had managed to creep up her neck.

Alex just smirked. "Uh huh. Just held hands. Right." Cassie narrowed her amethyst eyes playfully at her.

Cassie was about to respond when Nick arrived with the blonde that Alex had seen him earlier with.

She was shorter than Alex and Cassie with sparkling green eyes. They could tell she wasn't from around; her clothes did not resemble the style that girls in Illinois wore.

She had on a pair of short green border shorts with a pattern of Hawaiian flowers on them. Her top was a bright exotic pink wrap that showed her bare shoulders and came together at her sides in small flowery knots. She was indeed exotic and seemed to draw the attention of every males trained eye. It wasn't a surprise that she had managed to capture Nicks.

"Hey 'sup guys." Nick said when he had reached them.

"I'd like you to meet Gwen Sinker. Gwen this is Aaron, Gram, Adam, Alex and Cassie." Nick introduced with a flourish of hand at each of them.

"Gwen's moved here from Miami, Florida and has arrived here a week ago." Nick continued cheerfully.

The guys greeted her with smiles and nods.

"I met her at the mall and wanted to introduce you girls to her. Gwen's going to Aquinas also."

"Hi." Cassie waved, "I'm Cassie."

Alex did the same smiling politely. Gwen nodded and greeted them with a smile.

Grinning, Gram ran a hand through his chestnut locks. "So you're going to go to school with us huh? Well if you ever get lost you can always ask one us for help and we'll be glad to point you out in the right direction."

Gwen flashed him her pearly whites and giggled her thanks.

Cassie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "So when's this race gonna start? If there's not any action soon I'm going to be bored out of my mind."

Adam glanced down at his watch. "Umm, in about 15. Let's head down there now."

"So who's all going to race tonight?" Nick asked as they weaved in and out of people.

"Me, Gram, Aaron and you I guess. I'm not sure about other people though. You never know who's going to show up."

"Hey. You left out a couple."

"Oh. And who may that be?" Gram said glancing back at Alex.

"Me and Cassie of course." She said looking at Gram as if he was suddenly struck dumb by a blot of lightening.

Gram almost laughed. "You and what car babe?"

"Adam's letting me borrow his Skyline. Duh."

Adam grinned at the look Gram threw him, running a hand through his dark locks sheepishly. "I don't have a problem with it. And I don't really see a problem with Alex's driving skills. She'll be fine."

"Whatever." Gram grumbled.

"Hey look who just showed up." Aaron said as they neared the drag strip.

They all glanced to where Aaron had inclined his head; Nathanael Reed had pulled up, jumping out of his car with a horrid scowl. If ever there was a look that could kill, Reed would own it. Dallas got out behind him, frowning. Like a moth to a flame, their friends swarmed around them.

Alex let out an audible sigh. At least they would pass without attracting his attention.

She tossed her long tresses out of her face when the wind blew sharply. Yes, Chicago truly was a windy city.

Glancing up, Alex caught Grams eye. Over the wind she heard his laughter. He was trying to say something to her, but she couldn't make it out. Holding a hand up to her ear, she leaned toward him with a quizzical glint in her sapphire orbs.

"It seems you've managed to piss Reed off quite a bit." Gram smirked into her ear. "Nice job."

"Why thank you." She giggled as if it was no big deal, but inside she didn't feel as confident.

The guys were all glaring in Reed direction. They had a large group and scowls like the ones they were aiming didn't go unnoticed.

Feeling very uncomfortable, Alex suddenly wanted to get away; it was one cross fire she didn't want to get caught in. "Hey um, I'm going to go sign us up with Pat 'k guys?"

Nodding, they all handed her the entry money for the race. Nick smiled sheepishly when he dug into his pockets and dragged out a bunch of quarters.

"What's this Nick? Empty out your piggy bank?" Alex asked sarcastically when he dumped them into her open palm.

"Hey I was in a shortage of bills. I don't get paid till tomorrow." He said glancing at Gwen and scowled when he saw her gazing at Gram.

Adam handed Alex 10 bucks, regarding the heap of change amusedly.

She shook her head with a slight smile, stuffing the money and change into her pockets.

"Right. Be right back." Alex turned, and pushed her way through the crowd, trying to disappear while she passed Reed's group.

She mentally cursed her tallness. Ducking behind a tall jock, Alex followed in his shadow closely when she suddenly heard a shout. She turned around, swearing she heard her name being called.

Alex quickly faced forward again, frowning.

When she had glanced back, she had wandered from the guys profile and caught Reed's gaze.

His dark eyes were penetrating hers. His scrutiny scared her, even more when she couldn't read his expression.

She quickly ducked behind someone else, making a narrow escape. Alex sighed when she reached Pat.

Pat was a youth of twenty-one and looked every bit of it. The rear door of his 2005 SUV was flung open where he sat banging his head to the bass of rock music, his baby blue eyes closed to the world.

Grinning, she walked toward him. The bass was so loud that she wouldn't be at all surprised if someone stole the entry fee box right beside him.

Alex pounced on him, grabbing his arm and laughed when he jumped a foot in the air.

Glancing up, Pat's scowl turned into a smile seeing that it was Alex.

"Alex." He laughed. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. So what's up?" Alex said loudly, beaming.

"Not much. Just working and stuff. How about you? You still on the school dance team?"

"Yep. Still co-captain. You still dating Aubrey?"

Pat nodded, "Hold just a sec," and climbed over some seats to the front where he turned the rock music down.

He came back and sat down again. "Yeah we're doing good. Aubrey's been busy lately up at the hospital. There have been all kinds of accidents and the doctors are keeping her busy."

"Ah. That good or bad?" Alex asked.

"Well good money wise I guess. But she has longer hours now. So it kinda sucks." Pat chuckled.

The money in her pocket was starting to weigh. Remembering the reason why she was there, Alex pulled out the bills and mounds of quarters from her pockets.

"Wow. That's quite a collection you have there Alex."

Alex felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably. She knew that voice.

With a backward glance, Alex regarded Reed with slightly narrowed eyes. He sported a black tee, one that fit his tall, muscular frame. His jeans fit more loosely and ran down to meet a pair of docs.

"Too bad it's not mine huh?" she softly glowered, handing Pat the money. He held out both palms to catch it all, shaking his head in amusement.

With a loud clank, Pat dumped the money into the box beside him.

"Why Reed what a surprise. You racing too huh?"

Reed regarded Pat with a scowl. "I always race dumbass."

"Well the entry fee is ten bucks per racer." Pat growled with a brow arched.

"Yeah I know." Reed tossed a wad of tens into the entry box.

Alex dug into her pockets for the rest of the quarters, feeling Reed's gaze.

"Here ya go Pat." she handed him the remaining quarters, wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

Pat grinned. "Okay, thanks Alex. See ya around."

"See ya." Without a backwards glance, Alex turned and shoved her way through the crowd.

She hated being in big crowds. They made her feel compressed and suffocated as they pressed in on her.

Alex coughed when she inhaled a lungful of smoke as she went through a large group of guys. A couple of them grinned, their eyes sizing her up and calling her. A guy went so far as to grabbing her and offering a smoke, his breath reeking of beer.

Raising her chin in indignation, Alex was about to give him a piece of her mind when out of no where a hand snatched her elbow, pulling her away forcefully.

Looking up, Alex's glower only darkened when she saw who her 'rescuer' was; Reed was pulling her close behind him, his grip still tight when they left the rowdy bunch behind.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, pulling her elbow in a fruitless attempt from his possessive grip.

"You shouldn't be smoking Alex. Don't you know it's bad for you?" came his cool reply.

"Oh yeah, like you don't light one up everyday after school asshole." Alex said angrily, tugging again. He still hadn't let go of her elbow, it was starting to tingle and she couldn't feel her fingers.

"Ah Alex. Why didn't you say so?" Reed smirked, the firelight glinting in his dark irises.

If you wanted to join me all you had to do was ask."

Her face contorted with disgust and Alex gave a hard tug on her arm. "Let go!"

Reed only tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him. "You think you and Mesaro are pretty tough shit don't you? Well your not. Do you know how much I had to pay them to let me off?" he growled into her ear.

"No and I don't really care. Now let go of me!"

"Oh come on Ali," he whispered into her hair.

Reed had been leading her around the larger crowds to keep a lower profile and a path ahead was clear, perfect for sprinting through.

"Let's have a little fun. You can join my group."

Up ahead sure enough there they were, all drinking and probably already wasted.

Alex frowned angrily, feeling her stomach twist into knots. She didn't know what Reed or one of his friends would do to her and she was afraid of what might happen if she gave them the chance.

Summoning all her strength, Alex dug her heals into the ground and pulled on her arm with all her might.

Reed didn't miss a beat as he tightened his hold, glaring down at her.

Desperate and suddenly bold, Alex raised her other hand and slapped him, hard, her hand coming away painfully.

The moment she felt a fraction of his grip loosen, Alex wrenched her arm away and ran in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would permit.

She didn't stop running until sight of the gang came into view. Her throat was sore from exhalation and there was a stitch in her side.

Everyone turned when they saw her coming, frowning at her frightened expression.

"Alex! Are you okay honey?" Cassie ran up to her, her expression anxious, amethyst eyes clouded with worry.

She nodded, pulling her friend into a half hug as she gripped her stomach, her breathing coming in short gasps.

Adam, Nick and Aaron ran up to them, concerned and firing questions at her.

"What happened?"

"Did someone do anything? Who was it?"

"What did he look like?"

She looked from face to face, not knowing which question to answer first.

"Alex what happened?" Cassie said soothingly.

Alex was about to tell them when it stalled in her throat. She knew what would happen if she told them. They would go beat Reed up and his friends would get involved, something she didn't want. She knew it was stupid not telling them, but she didn't want them to get hurt because of her.

Willing her hands to be still, Alex took a deep breath and searched for another explanation.

"On my way back from seeing Pat, I tripped and fell and some people stepped on me."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Cassie exclaimed, looking over her to see any evident bruising.

Alex nodded, her eyes watering from the bruise on her arm. She almost cried out when Cassie with a gasp grabbed her arm and lifted it to get a better look. A nasty arrange of purple and blue blemished her skin where Reed had grabbed her.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Cassie said letting go of her arm and pulling her into a half hug at her side.

"Damn. Someone really got you." Nick said with brotherly concern.

"Did they even apologize? 'Cause if they didn't I'm going to go kick their ass."

Alex smiled weakly and looked at Aaron and Gwen who was standing near Nick with an expression she couldn't read but took for concern. Adam was the only one wearing a scowl, a quizzical glint in his eye.

"So where's Gram?" Alex wondered, avoiding Adams gaze.

"He's at the starting line, getting ready to race. We were about to head up there when you showed." Aaron said.

"'K well let's go then." Alex forced a smile and looped her arm with Cassie's.

"Do you still want to race?" Her friend asked as they walked.

"No, I don't think I'm feeling up for it." Alex said truthfully. All the excitement she felt was replaced by apprehension and she really didn't want to be there at all, but she didn't want to ruin her friends' night by making them take her home.

Adam frowned when he over heard the girls talking. He couldn't get the image of Alex out of his mind. Wild, shaken, scared. Something had happened, something more than what she had told them. But what?

"Me either. Let's just cheer them on."

Alex smiled gratefully at her friend. It's what she loved about Cassie. She knew when she was feeling down and always sat one out to be there for her.

The strip was overly crowded with people as they stood to the side, cheering on their drivers.

Alex saw Reed along the sidelines a little ways down from where they were and ignored him. He wouldn't attempt anything with the guys in earshot.

They cheered and hollered loudly as each of the guys raced. Gram's race had been a close one, beating the other racer with Adam's Skyline by a few feet.

He got out of the car with a huge smile on his face and smirked when the loser handed him a wad of cash grudgingly.

Everyone laughed and clapped him on the back, congratulating him.

Alex came up to him with a smile and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back with a bear hug, laughing.

"Nice race." She said, pulling back.

"Thanks."

"Hey buddy you gonna let me borrow those keys?"

Gram looked up at Nick. "That depends if Adam will let you or not."

"Of course he'll let me. Right Adam?" Nick asked, elbowing him in the side with a mischievous smile.

"Right." Adam laughed.

Gram rolled his eyes with a grin and tossed the keys to Nick.

"Thanks man." He turned and got into the car, Gwen coming up to the window to wish him luck.

"So are you girls still planning on racing?" Gram asked them.

"No maybe some other night. It's too late and I don't think we'd do so hot." Cassie answered.

Gram lifted his brows in surprise. They had been really excited to and begged Adam to let them use his car.

He was about to say something when racers started revving their engines. All of them turned to cheer him on.

Gwen, Alex noticed was standing close to Gram, asking him about racing. She had been doing that a lot tonight and Alex felt her anger flare. Why was she flirting with Gram when she was there with Nick?

Alex cheered on Nick and decided against saying anything. Gwen was new and wasn't even going out with Nick yet, so of course she could and would be talking to Gram. He was single wasn't he? Wait. Why did she even care?

Nick raced and beat the other dragster by a long shot, making everyone wonder out loud what was under the hood. It had won twice in a row.

Cassie screamed and clapped loudly when Aaron raced next, revving the engine of his vet and taking off at the sound the shot from the cap gun.

Last was Adam, racing in his '67 Classic Mustang, the same he let Gram and Nick use that night.

Adam grinned and looked over when his opponent pulled up beside him in a and smirked when he recognized the driver.

Reed only scowled and held up two fingers. Two hundred.

Adam nodded his head and held up three with another grin, half scowl.

Reed only glared in response and looked over at his friends standing beside him.

Adam rolled his eyes, looking up when Gram came up to his side door.

"Hey man."

"You guys racing for three hundred?"

"Yeah, but he'll be wishing he hadn't." Adam laughed.

"This'll be awesome. Kick his ass." Gram walked back over to Nick and Aaron, who shouted at him with grins.

"Kick his butt Adam!" Cassie called.

"Yeah! Won't be the first time you outrun him tonight!" Alex smiled, making him laugh.

Revving the engine, he looked over to the other car at Reed revving his in response with a scowl and glint of determination in his eye.

Adam just shook his head and turned up the volume of his stereo, his bass and subs pounding loudly with rock.

She could almost see the little wheels in his head turning as he put two and two together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she going to be okay?" a hoarse voice whispered.

It pierced the surface of Alex's wavering conscience, sending her reeling in and out of nothingness.

Faint rustling movement was heard, followed by the groan of springs giving way as weight was distributed. Alex felt her cool hand enveloped in warmth.

Slowly she tried to pry her heavy eyelids open. They were so heavy and sore they felt like they hadn't seen the world in ages. Blurry darkness wavered before worried Emerald swam into focus.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

The question swam through her mind, bringing back unwanted reminiscences. Alex frowned at them, closing her eyes as if to shut them out.

"Gram?" she whimpered. Before she could say anything else the darkness took her once more.

Later.

A flash of lightning struck, answered by the rumbling of menacing thunder. Rain fell hard on the window ceil and roof. The wind was howling, sending firm branches thrashing against a house of brick. Their shadows loomed into a room and over a bed in which lay a small trembling form as lightning cackled threateningly. The small form jumped, sending dark curls flying as thunder roared overhead.

Sapphire eyes peeked from underneath a heavy quilt as the rumbling dispersed; replaced by the rough uneven beat of rainfall.

Alex hated thunderstorms with a fiery passion. When she was small she would run to her parents' room and cuddle between them to take refuge. When she got too big, her parents wouldn't allow it anymore, so she would sleep on their carpet next to their bed.

Even though she was a teenager she still hated them more than ever. Sometimes she wished she was small again so she could run and hide for just that purpose. Just like now.

Trembling, Alex peeked out again and jumped when she saw the silhouette of branches on her blanket and walls. They looked like huge menacing hands coming down on her, ready to grab her.

Alex cringed when they reminded her of Reed earlier that night. He scared her before, however now he terrified her. She cried out when the wind blew harder, sending the branches in a terrifying assault against her window and consequently her walls.

It was the last straw for her however and she was up and out of bed in a flash. Alex cowered at her door as she glanced down the dark hallway. She crept left down the hallway, guided by the reappearance of lightning.

She passed only one doorway before she found another on her left and turned the knob with trembling hands.

A sleeping form occupied the bed as Alex drew near. In a flash of lightning Alex saw dark locks peaking from underneath the comforter. Cassie, she sighed inwardly.

When another deep rumble of thunder shook from underfoot, Alex ran under the covers trembling from head to toe. She closed her heavy eyes as she whimpered under the warm comforter. She would just stay until it settled down; stay until the storm passed…slowly tendrils of slumber wrapped their sweetness around her, making her eyes feel as heavy as she closed them against the stormy night.

Alex woke to birds singing in the morning sunshine. Sunlight danced on her face making her groan as she shielded her eyes. With a sigh she dropped her hand only to have it hit another masculine one.

Feeling weighed down, Alex looked down to discover an arm wrapped around her waist possessively. She felt firm masculine curves against her own softness. Frowning confusedly she felt her leg intertwined with another.

A long deep sigh from behind her confirmed her suspicions. "Ahhh!"

She was struggling with the heavy arm holding her captive when a surprised shout rang throughout the room. The person relinquished their arm quickly as she untangled their legs franticly.

The sheets seemed glued to her as she struggled to untangle herself fruitlessly. In a series of shrieks and swift arm movements, Alex fell off the bed with a loud thump, landing in a tangled heap on the floor.

At that most fortunate moment the door flew open revealing a laughing Cassie and Gram. Their mouths dropped seeing the scene before them.

Alex groaned rubbing her throbbing ankle, the person on the bed currently forgotten. Oh this was not good. She hoped to God it wasn't sprained. Hearing the door open, Alex looked up to see a dumbfounded Cassie and Gram.

The room had turned deadly silent; her shallow breathing seemed to echo off the walls.

Something flashed in Grams eyes as he gazed at the scene before him. Alex felt herself frown when Grams eyes narrowed, focusing on the person occupying the bed at the moment. Remembering the reason why she woke up, Alex glanced at the bed and was met with fierce ice blue.

Adam smirked as a blush crept up her neck, her face turning crimson.

Alex thought she died right then and there. She most certainly wished it. Her face was so red she could practically feel her pulse. _Oh my God, Oh my God_, _Oh my G-_

"Well well well," Cassie mused, finally finding her tongue after pulling it off the floor with her mouth. Her blue eyes were sparkling with something Alex knew only too well.

"Most have been some night," she chuckled.

Comprehension dawned on her face as Alex realized what it looked like. "Wait! No no no no no no! It's not what it looks like!"

Cassie merely smirked. "Uh huh." "Yeah. Sure Alex. And you just forgot that this was now Adams room instead of my old one right?" she narrowed her gaze, knowing full well that that was the reason. She laughed when Alex mumbled darkly under her breath.

"What?" she giggled, raising a hand to her ear. "Sorry, Couldn't catch that Alex."

"I said," Alex growled, narrowing her eyes at her best friends antics, "That I forgot you had so conveniently switched rooms since I was last over." The last part came as a shout, making all of them wince.

"Yes you did."

Her head shot towards the amused comment. Her gaze wavered as she tried to keep eye contact with Adams piercing gaze. How in the world would she ever be able to look him in the eye again ever without turning a cherry?

"Yes, I did," she mumbled reluctantly. Adam sat up, the comforter sliding down his naked chest as he reached over the side of the bed for a shirt.

Too late, Alex tried to shift her wide-eyed gaze but found herself unconsciously staring. He was gorgeous. Alex found herself thinking exactly that before she mentally slapped herself knowing she was starring and dragged her gaze away.

Adam smirked to himself as he pulled a blue tee over his chiseled chest.

"Here lemme help you Alex," Gram pranced, walking over the Alex with an outstretched hand.

"Huh? OH!" she giggled, nodding as he helped her up, making them all sweat drop.

"Ahh." She whimpered when she put pressure down on her foot. Gram caught her just before her knees buckled from under her.

"Are you sure you are fine?"

Alex was currently lying down on a couch in a huge living room with her foot propped up on pillows with ice bags on her ankle. Cassie was hovering above her motherly.

"Yes," Alex sighed, blowing some stray curls out of her face as she regarded her worried friend, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Now go sit. I'm not dying here Cass. I think I have enough ice here to last me for the next ice age."

"Hey! I just want to keep the swelling under control is all," she said, taking a seat across from her, regarding her sprained ankle.

"Yeah, I know. Save it for your future patients," Alex joked narrowing her eyes at her best friend before gazing back up into the rafters of the large room.

"Fine! I will." She declared, her voice echoing.

Alex regarded her at her passionate outburst, knowing it was true. She wanted so bad to make it into medical school and drove hard in school to succeed her dream. Despite her worry, Alex knew that her grades were excellent and that she would make it into any school.

"God Cassie Shut up. You're so loud."

Cassie merely narrowed her piercing blue eyes, shaking her head, making her long and dark wavy hair sway around her. She was Italian and came from an Italian family. Her father was a wealthy business man, who lived in New York. Her mother had died, leaving behind a husband and small child. Her father, not knowing how to raise a child, sent her to live with his brother and his wife in Chicago, who had a small child around the same age.

"Ali. I thought you liked my big and obnoxious mouth."

Despite the pain in her ankle she giggled. "Oh yes. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"It isn't the only gorgeous thing around here. I saw you eyeing him," she whispered as if it was their dirty little secret.

She laughed at Alex's guilty expression, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Sooo. Come on. Tell me, what happened?"

Alex's mouth dropped in shock at her friends question. "Nothing. No. Nothing happened." Despite her words her face burned remembering the way she was held in his embrace.

"Ohhh. Sure blusher. Nothing happened. Right like im going to take that. Come on Alex you know me better than that. Seriously their not here. Tell me!"

"What do you want me to say? You know how bad thunderstorms scare me. I saw dark hair and assumed it was you. Nothing happened."

Silence lapsed for a few moments.

"I bet he groped you," Cassie whispered astounded.

"Cassie!"

"I'm just saying."

"Noo." Silence.

"I bet you liked it."

"Will you shut up already?!"

Cassie blew her a kiss and giggled before she grabbed a pillow. "Alex. Oh Alex. You feel soo good." She acted like she was making out with it, imitating Adam.

Alex grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at her, turning crimson.

"Ow! Okay fine. I'll shut up. You spending the night right?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my mom."

They looked up at the knock on the door only to see their butler. He was tall with salt and peppered hair and carried himself with grace. He walked in carrying two crutches. "As you requested Ms. Cassie."

"Thank you Nigel. Here I'll take those." With a nod he handed them to her, and noting Alex's condition, regarded Cassie quizzically.

"Sprained it," Cassie filled. "A minor one, but sprain no less."

"And may I ask how she did it?"

"Having too much fun this morning, Alex fell…off the bed," Cassie smirked, her light blue eyes glinting mischievously as she looked pointedly in her direction.

Nigel nodded, seeing Alex roll her eyes and knew full well that there was more behind the words. He couldn't help remembering as he walked out, a certain loud thump that had came from Master Adam's room earlier this morning while he was in the parlor below him.

"So um, did you talk to her about it this morning? Was she okay?" Other than the part about her waking up in his bed this morning, Adam hadn't seen her since.

"She tried to play it calm, but I could tell she was shaken up," Gram said as they walked down a grand stairway.

"Bastards," Adam growled. He wanted so much to rip Reed and his gang apart for what they did last night.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Lord help him if he did.

Grams scowl darkened considerably at his question. "Yes, but she fought him and ran away."

Adam felt himself balling his fists, picturing Reed's neck around him. "Hes going to regret ever meeting a Meszaro."

Some minutes before

Adam looked up from his Calculus book hearing a knock and saw Gram at his bedroom door.

"Hey come in. I'm just finishing a formula," Adam said at his desk, glancing back down and scribbling something.

"Cool," Gram took a seat on his bed. He looked around the large room. He could almost see Alex again lying on the floor and tangled in sheets. Adam's sheets. This made him curl his fist tightly to the whites of his knuckles.

He looked up at his best friend bent over his Calc text, a frown evident in his dark brows as he scrawled something down and tried not to frown himself. Despite his better judgment, he tried not to assume anything, but found himself grudgingly threatened. He was battling with his mind, giving up slowly, vulnerable, as the truth sank in in that crystalline moment of reality.

"Adam." He looked up to see Gram sitting on his bed, scrutinizing him, his expression unreadable.

"Do you like Alex?"

Adams face gave nothing away as he carefully hid the impact of the question inside. "Nah, she deserves someone better," he replied calmly with a slight smile.

Gram nodded, taking his word for it. He felt somewhat relieved and was surprised to feel the tight pressure in his chest ease; he never knew it was there. But something felt odd. _No. It was just a storm, she was scared and thought it was Cassie._ _It was an accident._

"It was just a storm right?" he found himself asking. "An accident. She was scared and merely mistook you for Cassie right?" he chuckled, glancing at Adam expectantly, wanting reassurance.

Adam nodded, hating it, knowing it was only half true. Alex didn't know it was he, but Adam knew it was she. He never knew that thunderstorms scared her that bad. She had fell asleep cuddled next to him, her whimpers and shivering ceasing when he held her. She had had a nightmare.

_The winds were heavy and rain pounded, lightning and thunder came in fatal blows over head as he held her shivering form to him. She was whimpering in her sleep, moving as if trying to evade something. "No! Don't let him get me," she cried. Adam frowned, having a clue who it was chasing her in her dream. "Who? Who's chasing you?" he asked. She was crying softly now and running a slight fever. "Reed," she whimpered, tears falling freely. "Don't let him get me," she whispered achingly. He tightened his hold around her, protectively, "No one is going to get you Alex. No one. Go to sleep," he whispered to her. Nodding, she fell back asleep, resting her head in the crook of his neck._

Adam frowned whenever he thought of last night. He was going to kill Reed.

"I can't believe that bastard," Adam stood up and walked to the window, looking outside at the beautiful afternoon. His dark hair moved in the warm breeze from the open window. Hearing laughter he looked down and saw Cassie and Alex on the patio talking. He was surprised to see Alex's crunches, but smirked at how she had sprained it.

"Reed," Gram said. His eyes hardened at the thought of him.

"If Pat hadn't came and told us about him, we probably would have been too late," Adam said scathingly, his blue gaze had turned fierce as an artic winter.

"But we weren't. They're chicken shit. Most of them ran away when we showed."

"Reed didn't." "No but I got him good," Gram smirked, feeling the bruise on his cheek from the return blow. It was slightly purple. "Hes defiantly going to feel that today."

Adam chuckled, nodding. "Let's go. I'm done with my homework. Besides, it's Sunday."

Gram smiled, walking out with Adam.

"So um, did you talk to her about it this morning? Was she okay?" Other than the part about her waking up in his bed this morning, Adam hadn't seen her since.

"She tried to play it calm, but I could tell she was shaken up," Gram said as they walked down a grand stairway.

"Bastards," Adam growled again. He wanted to rip Reed and his gang apart.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Lord help him if he did.

Grams scowl darkened considerably at his question. "Yes, but she fought him and ran away."

Adam felt his fists ball tightly and pictured Reed's neck around him. "Hes going to regret ever meeting a Meszaro."

Gram glanced at his friend feeling the same way. Alex was loved by all and knew them since she was a small child. She was like a little sister and apart of their family. It felt so incredibly wrong for someone to try and do something like that to her.

"Hey. Where ya going?" Gram asked as Adam took an unexpected left, his long legs moving swiftly.

"Blow off some steam," came his aggravated reply.

Gram let him go, knowing he would be doing just that and turned and walked the way they came. It was a mansion with endless possibilities. He'd find something to do sooner or later.

Alex sat on the edge of the pool, letting her feet dangle in the cool water, and was careful about her sprain. She tried to sit easily, but the crunches made it awkward and she fell hard on her butt.

She was wearing a white tank top with her pink two piece bathing suit on. Her flip flops lay and crunches lay abandoned behind her. She sat there listening to her ipod, the one that Cassie had gotten her for her 17 B-day and sang to Jessica Simpson's cd _In This Skin_.

Resting against the palms of her hands behind her, Alex soaked up the sun, enjoying the afternoon before she would have to go home.

Can you think of it, the way I dream of iiit, I want you to see it like I'm seein' it. It's a picture of perfection, the vision of yours and

"Your lips upon my lips," Can you just picture it. "Your finger tips on my finger tips, your skin upon my skin, would be the sweetest sin, that would be the sweetest sin, yeah."

"All day I think of schemes to get you next to me, I want you so bad that I can barely breath," Feeling eyes penetrating her, she opened them and yelped seeing Adam standing there across the pool smirking, the music still rolling loudly in her ears.

Its sign of my affection, a vision of yours and your lips upon my skin-She stopped the music with a shaky hand. "Adam. What are you doing here?"

"I live here, can't I swim here?" he looked at her bright face, totally enthralled by her singing and silently wondered why she had stopped. She looked so cute and sexy with her curly hair and hot pink bathing suit.

"Do you mind if I swim?" he asked her, stepping out of his sandals.

"No, I don't really," He started to take off his shirt. "Mind," she finished weakly when he threw it on the ground. She tried but failed miserably this time to drag her eyes away; taut hard muscles ran down his chest to meet chiseled abs and a narrow waist at which blue trunks hung. His arms, like the rest of him, were tan and toned, built perfectly.

His grin widened seeing her round eyes and knew she was an innocent. "Like what you see?" he smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes but blushed all the same. "Maybe," she said, surprising herself. _Wait what? Where the hell did that come from? _

Adam laughed, shoulders shaking, dark hair falling into his blue gaze. Stepping up to the edge, his eyes took a mischievous glint and Alex knew he was concocting something evil.

She frowned slightly when she saw him back up, almost as if he was going to-"No. Adam no!" Too late. She barely had time to shield herself with her arms before there was a giant "SPLASH!"

Adam surfaced grinning from ear to ear. "A-Adam!" she yelped, shivering from the cool water dripping down her. "Wha-What did I ever do to y-you?" She looked down and saw that her white tank top was now transparent and that her bikini top as of the rest of her, was soaked.

He chuckled at her chattering teeth, "Actually, It's a matter of what you haven't done,"

Alex merely gaped as he swam to her, her wet arms sliding down her shins as she sat there with her legs pulled up, her chin resting on her knees.

She was motionless as he floated before her and her breath caught in her throat when he stood. (Shallow section of the pool! LOL)

Her large dark blue orbs gazed into his light blue piercing ones.

Smiling faintly, he braced both palms on the ledge, moving closer to her. Seeing as she wasn't going to pull away, he lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

Alex gasped at the contact, but moved her lips against his softly, slowly deepening it as she lowered her legs, bringing herself into him more. Adam brought his hands up to clasp her thighs as she lowered them. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue part for entrance and they explored each others mouths as their lip lock deepened. Alex clung onto his neck; her legs snaked around his waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Hearing something fall with a shattering crash, both broke apart and looked up.

Gram was standing there with tray hanging limply in his hands, a look of dismay on his handsome face. He gazed at them; Alex still held in Adams embrace and noticing her red and swollen lips, glared coldly at Adam.

Time sped up again as Alex's mind registered what had just happened. "Gram."

Ignoring her, he dropped the tray and walked swiftly away, leaving shattered glass and spilt lemonade in his wake.

"No. Wait! Gram wait!" Pushing herself up, Alex grabbed her towel and fell, feeling pain shoot up her leg from her throbbing ankle.

"Alex!"

A tear escaped as she made a mad grab for her crunches lying feet away from her and staggered as she pulled herself up, ignoring Adams pleas.

She limped as fast as she could with one leg after him, her vision obscured by tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gram!" Alex cried, chasing after him, trying her best to run and limp through the gardens.

Branches seemed to come out of no where, hitting her face, smearing her tears. Rose thorns scrapped her arm and ankles, making them bleed. Alex paid them no heed; Gram was still in sight. She could still catch him. Catch him and tell him how stupid she was, tell him how much he meant to her, that the kiss meant nothing.

Alex raced on, almost slipping on the wet grass where the gardeners had turned the sprinklers on.

She reached the driveway right as he was trying to unlock his door. He looked up at her cry and seeing her distressed face, dropped his keys in his haste.

"Gram!" he shook his head vigorously, as if in attempt to block out her screams, and got in his car.

"Gram stop! Please!" she screamed, reaching his car as he hurriedly started it up.

"Please," she wailed brokenly.

The look he gave her would haunt her dreams in the weeks to come. It was cold. So cold it sent waves of chills racing down her spine. Betrayal underlined his Emeralds as he gazed dejectedly at her sobbing face.

"Please Gram," she sobbed, holding a trembling hand to her face and reaching out to him.

He pulled out in a mad rush, tires screeching as he shifted quickly into gear, flying down the road in fury, engine roaring.

Alex's face crumpled in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfall. "Noooo," she sobbed into her hands, falling to her knees in miserable pain as sobs wracked her small frame.

Cassie, hearing all the commotion, glanced out the living room window and palled. She rushed to Alex's miserable and crumpled form and held her, rocking her back and forth.

"Gr-Gr-a-am. C-Cassie. He l-left," she wailed, sobbing horribly into her best friends shoulder. Cassie shushed her, whispering soothingly as she held her head close, a tear escaping her cloudy irises.

"H-he l-le-f-ft m-me."

Sobs filled the beautiful afternoon in agony.

A lone figure stood beneath a tall oak unseen, the shadow of its long sweeping branches hiding him from view as he gazed at the vulnerable scene before him, a tear rolling down his face.

Two weeks later

The busy bustle of students rang throughout the crowded halls of Aquinas Prep High School.

A blue eyed girl with a dark head of curls, stood at her open locker in a solitary state, starring into nothingness.

The laughter around her seemed dull. Colors had lost their shine. Food had seemed to loose its flavor and tasted bitter on her tongue. All the cheerfulness that was once in her life was replaced by a gloomy blanket of sadness that seemed to fill her being to the brim.

Her crutches were gone already, proving indeed that she only had a minor sprained ankle. It took longer to heal however after the incident with Gram.

Gram. It had been two weeks since she had last talked with him. Sometimes she saw him in the halls with his friends, trying to catch his eye. But he never looked her way.

Alex snapped out of her reverie as the bell rang, signaling that she was late for class.

Gathering the rest of the books into her arms, Alex shut her locker door and walked down the hall, deciding to take the short cut since as she was already late.

Reaching a door on her left, Alex continued down a tunneled stairway leading to her Business and Law class that lay across the courtyard beyond.

The stairway had no doors and was bright from the beautiful sunshine. Alex took the stairs two at a time, careful not spilt her red and black uniformed skirt, a few buttons at her collared white shirt undone due to the heat.

The afternoon breeze hit her face and threw her curls a frenzy. The loud click clack of her high heals rang throughout the stairway.

Reaching the bottom, Alex turned the right at the cornered brick wall, and slammed into something hard with a jarring quake. Her books spilled out of her arms and unto the warm ground.

Rubbing her sore nose, Alex looked up quickly to apologize, but froze, agape, the words caught in her throat.

"Well, well, if it isn't Alex Deon," Reed taunted, smirking.

"What's the matter Alex? Cat gotcha tongue?"

Alex frowned, shutting her mouth with a snap and clenched her teeth, seething as she glared coldly at him.

He loomed over her and Alex could smell cigarette smoke radiating from him and tried not to gag.

"Smoking and skipping class at the same time Reed? How ironic," she said sarcastically, not hiding her dislike for him.

"Ew, feisty are we?" he smirked, his eyes roaming up and down her supple body. His dark eyes sparkled with something Alex didn't like.

In a flash, he quickly grabbed her arms, holding them tightly at her sides as he shoved her backwards and up the stairway, making sure they were out of camera range.

Alex cried out, struggling forcibly against him as he pushed her against the cool brick wall.

She tried to scream again, but Reed quickly covered her mouth with his hand, pressing himself against her harder and ceasing her struggles.

Alex stiffened, hating the feel of his body pressed up against hers; it made her skin crawl. She stopped struggling, not wanting to give him any sick pleasure.

She felt his hot breath against her neck and it took all her self-control not to whimper.

"We never did get to finish what we started did we Ali?" he whispered against her ear.

Alex couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her frightened form.

"I see you haven't forgotten."

Her composure may have seemed somewhat lost on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming. She franticly wished that someone would come, _anyone_.

Alex's cry came muffled when she felt his lips brush softly against her neck and closed her eyes, a tear escaping, as he slowly deepened it, his tongue pressing into her throbbing neck gland as he steadily sucked harder.

Alex was silently crying when he slowly withdrew, "Hmm. You taste so good," he said huskily.

Seeing her tears, he mockly kissed one away. Alex turned her head away from him, feeling disgusted with herself.

"We'll finish this sometime later eh? Right now I have to get to class," he whispered softly.

He squeezed her arms tightly before taking the flight of stairs up, but she didn't whimper. She knew what it meant; _Tell anyone and you're dead_.

"You okay Alex?"

Alex looked up from the spot she was burning a hole in and glanced at her best friend, trying to ignore her scrutiny.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she tried, pushing her feelings down and smiling.

It was seventh period and they were supposed to be in AP English. Instead they were up on top of the school roof, working on their tans.

Cassie didn't fall for it. "No. Your not. You hardly ate anything at lunch today, which is abnormal for you you pig." She joked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm wasn't hungry. I think I'm going to start. I hardly ever have cravings at the time of the month." Alex said quietly, hating to lie to her, but found she had no other way. She couldn't bring herself to tell Cassie what had happened a mere hour ago. She felt so disgusted with herself.

Cassie nodded, knowing she was lying to her. But why? Alex never lied to her. Something bad must have happened and she was going to find out sooner or later…

A few minutes went by in silence. Finally Cassie couldn't take it anymore. "Alex tell me," she blurted, half-begged.

Startled Alex looked up from her position. "Tell you what?" she asked timidly, almost cautiously. Cassie didn't catch it.

"You know what," she said through her red tinted shades, resting on a propped elbow.

"You've been meaning to tell me something all week. But haven't yet. Sooo, spill," she finished, resting back down on the towel.

Alex was shocked. How did she know she had been wanting to tell her about the move? Well no one didn't call them best friends for nothing.

Cassie got real quiet as Alex pushed down her tears and fears and thought about how to do this best. She didn't want to cause her pain and have her crying over her. But no matter what way she told her, Alex knew it would end up exactly that.

With a shaky sigh Alex glanced over at Cassie lying next to her on her beach towel and prayed that she couldn't see the tears prickling her eyes through her pink tinted shades.

"Cassie. I'm. I'm." her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Cassie froze, but not before shooting up and looking at her intently, not believing her eyes. "Don't tell me. Who was the sorry ass bastard?" she said her eyes careful, but face quickly hardening.

Alex frowned confusedly at her. _What?_ When she sat up the tears that were welling up, fell, hitting her thigh.

Before she knew it Alex was embraced in a crushing hug.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry," Cassie cried, hugging her tightly and crying her own tears.

"Wait? What? Sorry about what?" Alex asked through her tears.

"Y-Your p-pregant!" Cassie cried. Alex was totally dumbfounded and before she could tell her the truth, Cassie cut her off. "No. Everything's going to be alright. We'll just-kill the bastard who did it."

"No. Cassie no. Listen to –"

"Alex it's going to be alright. Don't freak out –or do something dangerous. Don't or you'll hurt you bab—"Cassie!" Alex shouted, shaking her friend out of her shock.

"What?!" she cried back, frowning.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Y-Your not?" Cassie cried.

"No," Alex confirmed solemnly, looking up to see hope shining in her bf's misty light blues.

"Cassie I'm. I'm moving," she said slowly, glancing down at her hands.

When she looked back up, all the hope she saw moments before had vanished. Anguish cried out to her now, making her throat tighten.

Alex grabbed Cassie and hugged her tightly, ignoring the renewed tears that streamed down her soaked face.

Cassie's sobs wracked her body and Alex felt her heart tighten. She tried to swallow through the lump in her throat but found she couldn't.

"No. Al you can't m-move. We have to go to p-prom to-geth-ther," she sobbed.

"W-we have to—" her voice cracked and she couldn't get anything out. Alex just hugged her, whispering to her until her sobs ceased, trying to get her own tears under control.

After a few moments, Cassie pulled back from Alex and looked at her through red rimmed eyes.

"You have to s-stay here and m-marry my horrible cousin like we always said," she said with a slight smile.

Alex smiled through her tears at their childlike promise. One summer Cassie had passionately proclaimed that one day she would marry her cousin and forget about her childlike love for Gram. It was a joke they always giggled about because both of them knew how ridiculous it sounded.

"Oh Cassie. You always find a way to make me laugh," she said, her throat tightening again.

Cassie nodded, wiping her tears away with her towel. "Well we're just going to have to have more fun in the meantime now won't we?" she said, trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah," Alex sniffled, wiping at her soaked cheeks.

"So um. Where ya moving to? I'm sure it can't be that faraway."

Alex sighed miserably, knowing that she had just made the biggest understatement of the year.

Adam was leaning against his black Lexus, waiting for Cassie and Alex.

A pack of cheerleaders walked by calling his name and waving. He gave them a half smile, running a hand through his dark hair. They walked away giggling loudly.

Adam ignored everyone as he looked forward at the circle drive as the suns rays seeped through his white buttoned down shirt, his tie discarded somewhere on his floorboard. Damn it was hot out. He felt slight relief knowing that he had drove the Lexus convertible today.

Glancing at his silver watch, Adam tried not to frown. School got out over twenty minutes ago. What was taking them so long?

A troubled frown creased his handsome face as his mind drifted to a far away dimension in the back of his mind.

Lunch earlier that day

Cassie and Adam had been sitting at their normal lunch table outside. Most of their friends weren't there today, including Aaron and Nick; it was Monday, senior skip day.

Cassie was there because she had an important drill team practice and she couldn't exactly skip it because she was captain. They had to practice for the half time during the regional's track meet (is there even regional's in track? lol) next week. Adam had to make the review for his Calc test that he had to take tomorrow. And Alex had track practice. It was no big though, they planned to skip Friday.

"Man, where is she?" Adam wondered aloud.

Cassie looked up from her coke, grinning, and raised a dark brow. She knew about the kiss.

"What's your hurry? You know Ali's always late for everything. And even more lately too thanks to nobody." Her voice was cold by the time she finished her sentence.

She glanced across the courtyard where Gram now sat with some of his friends.

Adam scowled, turning his attention to Gram and felt something jump out inside him.

Cassie gasped when she saw a girl sitting in Grams lap. She glared icily when she noticed who the girl was. It was that new girl she had introduced Alex to at the street race, the girl that couldn't keep her eyes off the one she was sprawled all over now; Gwen Shoemaker.

Her scowl darkened at the thought that she had once thought the girl to be nice. It angered her more to think that Gram had been a close friend since childhood and would do something like that to Alex.

"How could he? He knows now that Alex loves him. The least he could do is break the silence treatment and apologize for show he's putting on." she hissed. They knew it would hurt Alex and lower her self esteem to nothing if she saw them together.

Adam heard Cassie mumble something under her breath that sounded something familiar to _slut_ and _dirty bastard_.

Adam agreed wholeheartedly and darkly looked away. If he didn't he would do something he was sure he would regret later.

He held his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white from pressure.

He didn't like how Gram played with Alex's affection for him. Sure he hadn't known she liked him, but after her begging of him not to leave after their kiss, that was a clue.

Adam looked up and someone walking across the courtyard in their direction caught his eye.

His smirk faltered some when he took in Alex's appearance; she was paler of late and was skinnier. He noticed how she didn't hardly eat much at lunch anymore. She hardly even smiled now. Anger coursed through him and he never hated Gram more.

Walking with a slight limp, Adam noticed that a strap on her high healed shoe had come loose, making her walk awkward and wobbly.

He frowned to himself at her abnormally large blue eyes. They looked frightened.

Alex met Adams gaze but quickly looked away, afraid he would see something wrong.

Cassie smiled at her and patted the seat beside her, totally oblivious to Alex's state as she took another sip of her Doctor Pepper.

Alex gave a small smile, the frightened look in her eyes disappearing as she took the seat beside Cassie.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "Oh it's okay. Your always late for everything," Cassie joked. "I guess you have an excuse," she continued nudging her in the arm with her elbow.

"Whoa Alex you okay?" Cassie asked, noticing her unusual quietness and catching on as she took in her friends' appearance. She was paler than usual and that wasn't good.

Adam glanced up from his Calc notes, his cousin's worried question speaking his mind.

"Huh?" Alex looked up with a dazed expression. All she heard was the last part of the question. "Oh yeah I'm fine." Alex managed a smile and nod.

"And what happened to your shoe?" Cassie observed.

"Oh. I wasn't feeling very well last hour and tripped on my way to the bathroom." Alex said rather sheepishly, looking down in embarrassment.

"Ohh. You should have called me. I would have taken you home ya know." Cassie said, picking up one of her fries.

Alex didn't have a car, and they had less money since her dad died. Cassie had offered to buy her one for her sweet sixteen b-day but she had refused. She saved everything she made from tips as a waitress to help her mom with bills and put some towards her car.

Alex watched her not feeling the least hungry for anything at the moment. "Oh I'm sorry babe, do you want some?" Alex nodded no, shaking her head.

Feeling heavy scrutiny, Alex raised her dark blue eyes and met Adam's piercing ice blue gaze.

She felt self conscience of her appearance and ran a hand through her curls, trying to act normal.

"Well hello to you too," Adam smiled, loving the way her cheeks turned red when he talked to her now. She still couldn't get pass their little kissing incident and was trying to avoid him. He found it hilarious.

Alex smiled no less, trying to calm her flaming face. The kiss was still fresh in her minds eye as she was reminded of it every time she looked at him.

Cassie looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Oh why don't you guys have another make out session already? I swear I won't look," Cassie smirked seeing their crimson faces.

"Cassie!" Alex looked down, mortified.

"Well I'm just saying," she said innocently.

Adam was openly laughing, not hiding his self-satisfied smirk.

Alex looked up and glared at him. She hated the fact that their yard had cameras-Cassie had obviously found out about it from gossiping servants and probably bribed a security guard to let her see the freakin tape. How humiliating.

Adam looked at her innocently. Too innocently.

"Hah, yeah we'll see if that ever happens again!"

"How do you know?" Adam smirked, a dark strand of hair falling into his eyes. "It could you know."

Adam leaned into Alex's ear so only she could hear and whispered huskily, making her shiver. "And you could end up in my bed before the summer is up if we're lucky enough to have anymore thunderstorms ya know."

Alex gasped, turning crimson. She was speechless at his audacious comment and sat there dumbly, her jaw slack as she tried to comprehend and get over her shock.

Cassie sat there with a lost expression, not having a clue what was going on.

The bell rang throughout the courtyard, saving Alex from her humiliation. Cassie said a quick bye and gave Alex a hug, but not before slipping a piece of paper into her hand.

Alex played it off; it was probably a note telling her where they were going to meet and gave her friend a smile as she walked away, grabbing her books, and tucking the note in an entry page.

She flashed Adam a smile as walked some with him. Her stomach felt funny and his comment echoed throughout her mind. "That's never gonna happen again you know."

Adam looked hurt. "It most certainly could," he said stubbornly.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah, wanna bet?" she joked playfully.

"Yeah."

Alex looked up quickly. Was he joking? An unreadable glimmer flashed through his piercing gaze. When she searched again, it was gone. Alex dismissed it, she was probably imagining it.

"Alright," she giggled and waved, walking away.

As she turned the wind blew sharply, throwing her dark curls to one side and a red bruise mark on her neck was exposed, vulnerable.

Adam saw it and did a double take, frowning at Alex's back. Was that a—no, it couldn't have been what he thought it was; Alex wasn't going out with anyone.

End of Flashback

Adam was knocked out of his reverie when he heard familiar voices. Looking up he saw a disheveled cousin and friend walking toward him.

"Hey," he called when they walked up, taking in their red eyes, they were slightly puffy.

"You girls okay?"

"Yeah," Cassie nodded firmly, trying to smile at her cousins open concern.

"Ya sure?" he questioned again this time looking at Alex, she nodded avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Yes," Cassie said, rolling her eyes, knowing it made him mad when she did it.

By her act of playfulness Adam knew it wasn't anything serious that had happened, so he let it slide. They had their own language; all it took was just one look.

"So skipping out on practice again are we Miss "I'm the Captain of the varsity drill team squad?"

"I don't feel like showing up today," Cassie shrugged. "Besides I have to clear my mind and think of what moves we're going to use for the state finals coming up," she opened the car door and slid into the backseat purposely, knowing Alex was going to kill her later for it.

She laughed silently at her friends' predicament and leaned back against the warm leather, closing her eyes as she listened to her ipod.

Alex shot her a playful glare, knowing she had horns holding up that halo she fooled so many people with.

Adam started the car and turned the radio on softly, trying to make it less awkward.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex fidgeting with a crease in her skirt, and saw how she bit her lip nervously. A bead of perspiration rolled down the side of her forehead, complaining against the heat.

Seeing this Adam guiltily rolled down the top. "Sorry," he mumbled.

The air was refreshing and Alex relaxed into the seat, stopping her fidgeting.

"So what's you excuse for missing the track?" Adam asked, smirking when she jumped.

"Um homework overload," she fibbed and winced knowing it sounded lame. Alex glanced out of the corner of her eye and frowned seeing his smirk.

"Yeah that can be tough, especially when teachers don't assign homework the day of a meet."

"Oh shut up," she pouted cutely, looking out the window and frowned hearing him chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?" she demanded turning to him.

"So uh I guess this is it,"

It only made him laugh harder, making Alex scowl. She sat in silence, looking straight ahead, until the deep chuckles dispersed.

"So uh why are you missing the meet?"

"Rough day," Alex mumbled as the wind blew fiercely, sending her curls flying, blinding her.

Alex, caught up in trying to remove them from her face and neck, missed Adams scrutiny as he gazed at her neck. Something dark flashed through his eyes as the red and purple mark confirmed his suspensions.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Adam offered, meaning the hicky.

Alex looked up and was surprised to see concerned eyes and something different she couldn't place.

"No," she said quietly, unconsciously rubbing the mark on her neck. Adam saw this but didn't say anything further not wanting to push the subject.

Alex didn't want to tell Adam about the incident. She was ashamed and mad at herself. Why did he always have to pursue her? Why? It seemed that ever since she developed breasts Nathanial Reed took notice of her. She knew what Adam would do and didn't want to cause another conflict.

Looking out the window again, Alex caught Adam's reflection. He was actually rather attractive; a head full of dark hair and sharp blue eyes and tanned complexion. He was nothing short of gorgeous. But he didn't mean anything, Alex thought, as she watched him run a hand through his hair, a rebellious strand escaping and falling into his eyes—Gram did. Even though he ignored her at school the flame of hope that burned in her heart hadn't gone out yet. It was still flickering feebly.

A familiar house and yard brought Alex out of her trance, she groaned inwardly.

Adam stopped in front of her Victorian and put it in park, resting his head back against the head rest.

Adam glanced at her after a pause. "So uh I guess this is it."

"Yeah I guess so."

Music drifted from Cassie's ipod, reminding Alex that she was in the back seat. Her eyes were closed and she was moving her head to a slow song, moving her arms in sync with the music. She was so in to it, no doubt it was a new move she was going to add in her chorography.

Cassie felt the car stop and after a while opened one eye, glancing at the two. She smiled sweetly at them. "Call me Ali," she winked, her eyes shinning mischievously.

"Okay," Alex gave her a half smile. "Um I guess I'll see ya around," raising her eyes, she met Adams gaze.

"Defiantly." He winked, flashing her a charming smile. Alex giggled shaking her head at him as she grabbed her bags, careful not to trip on her broken high heel as she climbed out.

Cassie blew her a raspberry as they started to drive away, which she returned with a smile.

The white Honda in the drive way told Alex her mom was home. She tried not to groan. They hadn't been getting along lately.

The smell of pinesal hit her as she made her way to the staircase, telling her it was cleaning day. Alex's high heels clanked on the wooden floor as she walked swiftly, wanting badly to switch into a more comfortable shoe.

"Well hello to you too."

Alex stopped on the bottom step and turned briefly to her mother. She was of small stature; an old sweat shirt hung loosely around her dainty shoulders, stopping around her waist, the tights she had on accentuating her slim form.

Alex hadn't inherited her mother's daintiness. She taller than her, standing at 5'10", when her mother stood at 5'6".

"Hi," Alex said, starting back up the stairs.

"Alex." She stopped, looking down.

"What happened at school?" her mother knew her too well.

Her quiet response drifted down the stairs. "I told Cassie about the move." She heard movement and looked back down to see her mother standing at the foot of the stairs.

"She didn't take it that well."

Alex's eyes burned. "No."

She heard her mother sigh and glanced at her, only to see her run a hand through her unruly dark curls. They were the only thing she got from her mother.

Sad hazel eyes stared back at her. "Honey. It's been so hard without him. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Alex nodded numbly, her mood plummeting as her mother continued.

"I can't take anymore of it. I just want to start fresh on a clean slate. I want something better for us."

"Better? And what exactly is better mom?" Alex irritably looked at her mother.

"A new start. Salvage what we have left and leave."

"Leave?" Alex almost shouted. "Leave and forget about dads accident?"

"That's not what I meant Alex."

"Alex!"

The slamming of a bedroom door thundered, shaking a women's heart as tears softly streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh Derek help me."


	5. Chapter 5

_A little girl looked up at a young boy, her dark blue irises shimmering sadly in the glow of dancing fireflies. _

"_They argued again. Why do they argue Gram?" she sniffled softly, her little brows scrunched in thought. _

"_Is it because of me?" she whispered. Not hearing a response, her blue orbs filled with tears and coursed down her chubby cheeks. _

"_Naw. It's just grown up stuff. When you get big that's all you worry 'bout," the little auburn haired boy said kindly, resting a little hand on her small shoulder. _

"_Well then I don't want to grow up," she cutely said, folding her arms and raising her chin defiantly. _

"_I don't either," he smiled at her, his emerald gaze warm. He wiped at her tear streaked face, frowning softly. _

"_But don't cry Alex. It always makes me sad," he whispered, his eyes telling her so. _

_The little girl nodded, rubbing her eyes as black curls fell into her face. She looked up at him, her gaze hopeful. _

"_You-You'll always be my friend Gram?" she murmured softly. _

"_Always." _

"_Do you promise? Even when we are grownd up?" she smiled admirably._

"_I promise."_

WACK

Alex shot up in her seat when she heard a loud smack on the side of her desk. "Dreaming are we Miss Deon?" Ms. Quick, her chemistry 2 teacher said coldly, holding her yard stick. Laughter filled the classroom.

"No, I-I'm sorry I-" she stuttered, but her teacher cut her off with a glare. "Don't let it happen again."

Alex mentally smacked herself, her cheeks burning feeling the whole class's eyes on her.

"As I was saying," she heard her teacher say irritably, drawing the students back into the lesson.

Alex looked up from the place in her desk where she was burning a hole, feeling someone's gaze. Dark blue met startling emerald.

At that moment a note landed on Grams desk, breaking their staring contest. A red kiss was planted on it, sealing its secrets inside. Alex frowned when she noticed that it was that Gwen girl Cassie had introduced her to that passed the note.

She felt her cheeks burn in anger at the sight of what happened next.

He opened it! And was reading the contents inside and was smiling! A soft one, but smile no less.

Alex felt her heart ache, but ignored it; it was nothing. Gram would never like a girl like that. Could he? Why was she caring?!

"Ms. Deon?!" Ms. Quick screamed from the front of the classroom, staring her down with a glare.

Alex felt her insides burn and would have walked up there and slapped her but restrained herself. Instead she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Ms. Quick?" she said raising a brow innocently.

"Tell me, while you and Mr. Sage were making goggily eyes, what colloid type is fog when it is a dispersed substance at a dispersing medium?"

"That would be Aerosol. Meaning it has liquid drops or solid particles spread throughout the gas, or in this case fog."

Alex smiled smugly at her, making Ms. Quick tighten her hold on the yard stick. She didn't know why she hated her so. Since the moment she had walked through the door, the teacher had disliked her right off.

"As Ms. Deon said as she so kindly rejoined us, Aerosol…" Alex blocked out her endless drones and glanced at the clock, waiting for the bell, her eyes straying to Gram every now and then.

Fours days later-Friday

It was a beautiful day and they were all outside as usual eating lunch at their table. They were all there; Nick, Aaron, Adam, Cassie and Alex (If you want to know more about nick and aaron, refer back to chapt 1).

Scattered giggles blew on the wind from Grams table. Each giggle was like a slap in the face and Alex tried her hardest to ignore them.

"No it's gonna be awesome. Just ask Ali here," Cassie laughed, trying to draw her attention. It had been like this all week.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah the party's going to be great," Alex said with forced cheerfulness. Adam was throwing a party tonight and Cassie had been talking about nothing else all week.

Alex shook her head at her friends questioning look, trying to drag her mind away from Gram. He was stupid and she shouldn't even waste her time thinking about him.

"It's gonna be awesome. Everyone's invited—" at that moment the bell rang, cutting Cassie off and signaling the end of lunch.

Alex was grateful too, another moment of hearing that annoying sound they called giggling and she was about to bust some heads.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her purse, Alex said later to the guys and was walking away when Cassie's call stopped her. "Alex!"

"Don't forget to bring your bathing suit! It's a pool party!"

Nodding she started to walk away not wanting to be late for Physiology and feeling a tug on her elbow, turned around again, getting a little irritated, only to see Adam walking beside her.

"Hey."

Alex felt her irritation die. "Hey." She said giving him a half smile, aware of her face quickly heating up.

"Cassie's pretty excited about the party. I think it's because of my parents leaving town, but I'm not for sure," he said sarcastically.

Alex laughed. "Where are they going?"

"New York."

"Cool. I have family that lives in New York," Alex said, not mentioning that she was probably going to move there soon after graduation.

"I do too," Adam remarked, surprising her.

Alex smiled at him and looked forward, trying to focus on where she was going, (the last thing she wanted was to trip over something like an idiot) and felt her smile falter.

She stopped dead in her tracks, feeling as if her heart was being ripped from her chest for all to see; Gram and that Gwen girl were in an unbreakable lip lock, her arms wrapped around his neck as she perched on his lap.

All week Alex had held in all her tears, all her emotions, feeling as if she owed herself that much and was not willing to loose her last ounce of pride to an asshole like Gram Sage.

But all of that was forgotten as tears came in rivulets down her pale face. She turned when everything became confused and blurry and almost ran into Adam.

"Alex." He said reaching out to her. She shook her head vehemently, pulling her hand from his grasp and ran in the opposite direction.

Adam clenched his fist and felt unbearable fury build up inside him. He turned and met Gram's regretful gaze. He wanted no more than to beat Gram to a bloody pulp in that moment, but steeled himself against it. He settled for his most fierce glare and told him all he felt in that one chilling glance. Gram paled.

Quickly he turned and walked away before he would do something he knew he would regret. As Adam turned he missed the smug look plastered on Gwen's face and the smirk she shot a girl with short cropped auburn hair.

Seeing her signal, the auburn haired girl smothered a smirk as she came out of her hiding spot, heading straight for a fuming Adam.

Hearing someone call his name, Adam turned, his mind foiled with rage that he failed to recognize the familiar voice at first. He almost choked when he saw who it was.

He was face to face with Brea, his ex-girlfriend.

Abruptly, Adam turned and walked away, not feeling like a confrontation.

"Adam wait up!" she shouted when he didn't slow his pace. "So that's it huh? You're going to walk away from me again?" Brea tried not to smile as she saw him slow his pace. She always got her way with him.

"What do you want?" Adam demanded harshly when she reached him and stopped at his side.

Brea took a moment before saying calmly, "I saw that back there. And I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Adam looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you sorry?"

"I know how much Alex means to you. After all you did break off our one year engagement because of her didn't you?" Brea said brokenly, playing the part of looking crestfallen.

"Brea—

"And that seeing that back there hurt you because…"

Her voice wavered and broke off. He stared at her. "Because—I know what it feels like to stand aside and watch the one I love go after someone else and get hurt."

"Brea I…" Brea smiled inside.

"No Adam, stop. You don't have to explain anything to me. Just know that I will always be here for you… if ever you need me."

Silently, Adam nodded, frowning slightly.

Brea smiled inwardly. Don't worry my love. Soon we will be together again.

Later that night

It was ten o'clock and the party was crowded. Alex hung back with Cassie in her bright pink bathing suit watching as people flung themselves into the pool. She hadn't seen Adam all night and was wondering where he was since he was the one throwing the party.

The incident from earlier that day was still fresh in her mind and she was trying her hardest to forget it.

"It's getting pretty crowded. I'm going to go tell Marcus to not let anymore people in," Cassie shouted over the music. They were in the backyard and could hardly make their way back to the table for all the people.

"Okay," Alex called. "Just come back. Don't ditch me," she narrowed her eyes teasingly, meaning a certain someone.

Cassie smiled. "Don't worry Aaron has disappeared with my cousin somewhere and I can't find him. Be right back."

Alex nodded and her attention was adverted to her fellow classmates as they did cannonballs into the water, splashing everyone in their wake. She smiled when she saw that Nick was one of them. Some of the girl shot dirty looks at them for getting them all wet, but most just cheered and jumped in with them. It wasn't a pool party for nothing.

Nick surfaced near her, wiping the water from his eyes and grinned when he saw her.

"Alex! Come and play with me." He called.

She laughed. "You want me to come in?"

"Very much."

"How much?"

He raised a brow. "Do you want me to show you?" he asked, leaning over the edge of the pool, his eyes alit with mischief.

Alex giggled shaking her head. "Nah I'm alright. I'll just sit here and w—" Before she knew what was happening, Nick had jumped out and picked her up like she was a sack of potatoes. She let out a yelp.

"Nick! Don't-!" her scream was cut off when he threw her in.

She fought her way to the surface, wiping the water from her eyes and sputtered. "Nick! I'm going to kill you." She glared playfully at him as she wrung out her hair.

"No you wouldn't. I'm too cute." He said, jumping in after her.

She smiled, raising her brows. "There's a first time for everything you know."

"Alexandra Deon. Are you threatening moi?"

"Maybe."

"That so?" he growled humorously, swimming towards her.

Alex shook her head, backing away.

"What's wrong? Why are you running away?" Nick laughed, swimming after her.

"What? I am not." Alex said, weaving in and out of people.

"Your not? That's funny. I'd say you were." Alex let out a yelp when Nick lunged and tackled her, tickling her mercilessly.

"Okay! Okay!" she gasped between breaths, "I give up."

"Thought so." Nick grinned, looking down at her.

"Ah Nick I missed you." Alex smiled, giving him a hug. Even though she saw him everyday, they never goofed around like they used to.

Nick hugged her back, smiling. "I missed you too."

Alex pulled back and looked up at him. "So since Cassie kinda ditched me, wanna hang out?" she beamed. She tried not to shudder when the wind blew, giving her goose bumps.

He laughed when he saw her chattering teeth. "Sure. Let's go sit down though."

Alex sat at a table while Nick left to go get her a towel. She looked up and greeted people as they walked by.

A group of senior girls walked by saying hi and looking sympathetic. Alex tried not to frown. She knew they were all talking about the incident from earlier and it angered her. She didn't like people talking about behind her back, especially over something so stupid.

Nick came back with a beach towel and handed it to her, setting down his bud light.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah a beer please." Alex didn't usually drink but after tonight she didn't really think it mattered what she had.

Nick raised his brows, surprised by her statement, but nodded all the same. "Be right back."

He returned a few minutes later with a bud light in hand, flirting with girls as he passed.

"Here ya are."

"Thanks." Noticing it was a bottle, she smiled sheepishly at him. "Can you please open it?"

"Yeah." Frowning slightly he twisted off the cap and handed it back to her, she murmured her thanks.

"So how's the dance team coming along with your guy's coach gone and all? he asked, knowing that Gram was probably on her mind.

"Well Cassie and I are making up most of the dance routines, but its coming along nicely." Alex smiled, downing some of the cool liquid, disliking the taste at first. But as the night wore on it actually started to taste pretty good and the memory of what she witnessed at school didn't seem to matter as much.

Cassie

Made her way between people as she reached the front hall. "Hey Marcus!" she shouted over the noise. He turned to her, raising his brows.

"Don't let anymore in!"

Marcus nodded and went to the front door, telling the waiting teenagers who were wanting in to leave the premises.

Cassie turned around and walked back the way she came, only to frown angrily when she saw someone familiar, drinking _her _beer and having a good 'ole time.

Fury laced its tingling strands around Cassie as she looked at Gram darkly. She waltzed in front of him, breaking a gap through his buddies and glared, her eyes purple slits.

Gram glanced up and broke out in a smile. "Well if it isn't Cassie herself. Why we were just talking about you you know."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?! This is my party and you have no right! Get out now before I really do you some damage." She growled, furiously, clinching her fists.

"Whoa. That was good." Gram said looking at her in awe and then he grinned. "You know you're kinda cute when you're pissed off. Especially at me."

Cassie looked shocked for a moment, a little lost for words, then, "Why you-you—GET THE SOPATA OUT!!"

All of Grams guy friends were trying to muffle their chuckles at the scene before them.

"Wow, that Italian temper of yours is amazing," Gram paused, clearing enjoying himself, watching her fume.

"What was that word you used…sopata was it? Is it some kind of curse word in Italian?"

Cassie snapped. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"No. I have a right to be here, Adam is my best friend. And no, sorry honey this isn't _your_ house _or _party."

"You are not his best friend! Not the way you've been acting lately! And if you don't go I'll have Marcus over there throw you out," she added darkly.

The said man cracked his knuckles and nodded firmly. Noticing his employer's niece's temper, he had come right away. Gram glanced at his bulky frame and narrowed his eyes, not showing any sign of the intimidation his felt inside.

"Come on Gram lets go," came a female voice from beside them.

Cassie turned and glared at Gwen, the girl who was causing her best friend so much heart ache. In her rage she hadn't even noticed her standing by the wall.

"And that _slut_ is sure as _hell_ not staying here!!"

Gram held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright we'll leave," he said, draining his beer can. Setting it on a nearby table, Gram took Gwen's hand and left, his buddies trailing behind him.

Cassie glared at his back as she watched him leave, feeling like punching something.

Turning around she surveyed the sofa that he had been reclining on and saw something sliver glitter in a corner of the couch.

She laughed darkly as she picked up the keys to Grams Kawasaki crotch rocket and smiled.

"And that is why I hate Gram Sage." Alex said, stoutly with a nod.

Nick sighed, feeling a headache coming on. She had been talking non stop about Gram and he was regretting those two and a half beers she had; she didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol. He saw Cassie and groaned inwardly, she was going to kill him.

Cassie walked out onto the patio, searching for Alex. She found her sitting next to Nick, close to tears and felt even angrier at Gram.

"Sorry Alex, I ran into someone and had to give them a piece of my mind."

Alex laughed bitterly. "It was probably Gram wasn't it?" she asked, not meaning anything.

"No just some stupid, arrogant, big headed boy."

"Gram is all of that and more. Are you sure it wasn't him Cassie?" Alex slurred.

"No it wasn't." She didn't want to even mention him; Alex would totally lose it for sure.

"Good. Because I would have to go in there and scream at him for ruining my night."

Cassie and Nick shook their heads, not wanting to even think about what would happen.

They frowned when Alex abruptly stood and swayed on her feet.

Cassie placed a hand on her arm to steady her and shot Nick a glare.

"What? It was just two beers! How was I to know she had a low tolerance for alcohol?"

"Where are you going?

"To the bathroom." She mumbled.

"Here lemme help you."

Alex shook her head stubbornly, "It's just to the bathroom Nick."

He sighed again. "If ya say so."

"No I'm alright. Thanks though." Came her soft reply.

Inside the place was starting to simmer down and people were starting to leave. Weather that was to go outside and swim or to leave it didn't register to her befuddled mind.

Remembering a bathroom near the living room, Alex opened it, but found it was already occupied. She quickly shut it. "Get a room." She murmured as she found a staircase and staggered up its stairs, feeling sick to her stomach.

Alex didn't know how but she somehow managed to find a bathroom. "I don't feel so good." She slurred as a wave of nausea overtook her. Gripping the counter to steady her equilibrium, Alex's stomach rebelled from its contents and she raced to the toilet.

Groaning, Alex slid to the floor, feeling as if she had lost her stomach. The tiles felt cool against her warm body as she lay there, starring at a pair of boxers that read 'dynamite' all over them.

Her body ached all over, her limbs heavy as lead. She hated herself for drinking so much and vowed never to drink again.

Lying on the floor made her think of the event earlier that day and she grew more depressed as the scene of Gram kissing Gwen flashed over again in her mind.

Feeling another wave come over her, Alex quickly got up, clinging to the toilet as she lost her stomach for the second time that night.

Adam

Crept up the back stairway to his room, steadying himself on the railing as he started to see double.

"I'm going to kill Aaron in the morning," he mumbled darkly. He should never have drank the batch Aaron made had for him to ease his mind.

After closing his bedroom door, Adam went straight to his closet and took out a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms, taking off his wet shirt and shorts in the process.

"I can't believe them," he mumbled darkly to himself, putting on the bottoms. Aaron and some of their friends had pushed him in the pool. He was dripping wet.

Feeling somewhat irritated, Adam started for the bathroom but stopped midway there hearing someone retching their heart out.

"Great. Now there's probably throw up every where from some trashed chick." He wasn't too happy about having the party in the first place, but Cassie had given him her puppy eyes and he couldn't say no. And now he had to face the consequences and the clean up tomorrow was gonna blow.

Adam knocked on the door. "You alright in there?" Hearing silence, Adam slowly opened the door.

As expected there was a trashed chick lying crumpled in a ball on his bathroom tiles.

"Hey you alright?" he said approaching the miserable girl. She groaned in response.

"Here lemme help you." He said, turning her over. The girls' dark curly locks fell from her ashen face, revealing miserable dark blue orbs.

"A-Alex?" Adam couldn't believe his eyes. "You okay?"

"Adam?" she croaked. "I'm fine. Just help me up." she managed to get out, stumbling as she tried to stand. Her knees wobbled and gave out under the effort.

Adam was quick though and caught her. Supporting her against him, a frown pierced his brow as he looked down at her.

Seeing him frown down at her like that made her heart wrench painfully and Alex felt tear drops sting the corners of her eyes.

She starred up at him, vulnerable under his blue gaze. "Adam don't do that to me. I know I'm not in the best state right now," she slurred. "But don't frown. Don't push me away. Don't-," she broke off whimpering. The tears flowed freely now and coursed down her face.

"—hate me," she finished sobbing up at him.

Adam felt his heart wrench at this once go happy lucky girl and kicked himself. She was still shook up from earlier today. He forgot to check up on her and see how she was taking it. His answer stared back at him with dejected eyes.

"Shhh." He soothed, taking her head and bringing it to his chest as he whispered in her ear. "Alex I could never hate you no matter what. I will always be here for you." _I will always be waiting for you_.

After a moment, Alex came from her sobbing daze and shook her head, pushing away his embrace. "That's not so. Gram promised the same thing." She cried. "And he's not here. No. He's with Gwen!"

"Nobody wants me." She sobbed harder. "No one." She sank to the floor, feeling lost and chilled to the bone.

Seeing Alex in such a state made Adam fall apart inside. He couldn't take the sight of her so alone, so small, so vulnerable. It made him feel like shit and worthless. He wanted to reach out to her, tell her she was so wrong. That he wanted her. Most of all he was angry at Gram for causing her this pain.

Feeling strong arms envelope her, Alex leaned into the warm embrace and sobbed into Adam's chest.

"I want you Alex." He whispered fiercely into her ear. "I always have. And I promise I'll always be there for you...for you as a friend." _Though I want to be so much more._

"You—You what? You want me? You won't turn me away?" Hoped filled her big blue orbs as she stared up at him expectantly.

"No." he smiled softly. "I won't turn you away."

Alex smiled through her tears despite her current state. Adam felt his heart skip a beat. Her face was so close to his he could see the puffiness of her eyes, the light dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose, the crystalline teardrops that clumped her long eyelashes together…

Their lips touched when he felt her embrace slacken around him and a soft groan escape from her lips. He was surprised when he opened his eyes to discover an unpleasant look on her features as new wave of nausea came and sheepishly thought it was the wrong time to kiss someone.

Escaping from his embrace, Alex ran and retched horribly once more. Adam quickly followed her and held back her long dark locks as they fell around her. She was certain that at any moment he would get up and leave, clearly disgusted with her. Much to her surprise, however, he stayed, resting a firm hand on the small of her back and holding her hair all the while.

After her stomach had rebelled enough, Alex went to the sink to wash out her mouth.

She starred at the marble surface of the cabinet, hearing a drawer open and close and the facet turn on in a daze. Feeling Adam above her, Alex forced herself to look up, afraid she would see disgust in his icy blue gaze.

Taking the damp washcloth he handed her, Alex sighed when she met his sincere gaze.

"Thank you." She said, pressing its coolness to the hot planes of her face. Hearing his footsteps recede and after a moment come back, she opened her eyes to see him with a navy blue shirt in his hands.

"Thought you might want this. You look a little cold."

Alex looked down at her skimpy two piece bathing suit and glanced back up at him sheepishly.

"Ah thanks." Slipping it over her head, the shirt almost came to her knees. She was content, however, and felt immediately warmer. And for the first time that night, Alex noticed with a blush that Adam was shirtless. She hadn't noticed before and didn't want to stare now. She quickly looked down, gripping the shirt in her hands.

"Yes, well, it is a little big on you." He chuckled, tugging a lock of her hair.

Alex glared at him mockingly and turned on her heels, walking into his bedroom.

Wandering over to his made up bed, Alex sat. "I have to be getting home." She said fiddling with his blue comforter. "Hopefully I can sneak back in without mom knowing."

Adam nodded sitting beside her. He pretended to be looking around his room, but instead gazed at Alex as she scrunched up his blanket. She looked like an angel. A vulnerable angel with the moonlight shinning on her face, illuminating her ebony locks and dark blue eyes.

Feeling his gaze, Alex looked up and caught him starring at her. He didn't look away. A tingling sensation warmed her as she held his fierce gaze. It captivated her, pulled her in and she gravitated toward him, heart pounding.

Feeling his warm lips touch hers, Alex closed her eyes and kissed him back. Like before it took her to another world. Alex leaned against him, resting a palm on his warm chest, the heat emanating from him warming her.

Alex pressed his mouth for entrance timidly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Adam deepened it, pulling her against him as they explored each others mouths.

Leaning back, Alex pulled him with her as she lay down, breaking their lip lock long enough to gasp for breath before going under again.

Stilling kissing him, Alex let go of Adam and reached down to take the sides of her big shirt, trying to bring it over her head.

Adam tensed when he saw what she was doing and broke off from their kiss. He let his hands fall from her and propped himself up on his elbows, frowning slightly as he looked down at her.

Alex took the pause from their kiss as consent and quickly pulled it over her head.

Smiling softly, she reached up for him, wanting him, but paled when she saw the rigid composure of his shoulders, the set of his jaw, and the disagreeing firmness in his eyes.

"W-What is it? Don't you want me?" she whispered brokenly, frowning up into his eyes.

"No Alex. It's nothing like that. But we—

She cut off his quick denial with a sob. "No. It is that. You find me repulsive. See you can't even look at me!"

Adam had looked away from her with shameful eyes. No it wasn't her. She was perfect. He couldn't believe he almost went that far with someone so innocent. Someone so intoxicated. He hated himself.

Adam glanced at her, smiling softly. "Alex. I just can't. Not in the state that you're in."

He reached up and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

With a nod Alex looked down, her face turning a fiery red. She felt ashamed of herself. Maybe he wasn't telling her the truth. Maybe he was a little disgusted of her. God knew she disgusted herself.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up like that." Adam said soothingly, knowing exactly what she was thinking as he helped her put her shirt back on.

After a moment Adam broke the awkward silence. "Here lemme take you home."

Sniffing, Alex met his gaze and nodded. Taking his proffered hand, Alex stood up and walked out with him down the back staircase.

During their slow decent, Alex remembered her shoes that were outside. "I, uh, left my shoes outside on the patio." She said sheepishly.

Looking down at her small bare feet Adam nodded, smiling, "Can't go anywhere without those now can we?"

Alex numbly got into the sports car when Adam opened the passenger door for her. Saying he'd go get something, she mumbled her thanks and sat back, closing her eyes. The smell of new car and leather filled her nostrils as she slowly drifted off.

Adam came back a few minutes later carrying two small flip flops in his hands. Getting in, he started the engine and pushed the garage door button.

"Cassie told me to tell— Adam broke off when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Smiling gently at her sleeping form, he put it in reverse and drove her home in silence.

Alex came to when they were driving down her street. She glanced at the familiar neighbor's houses as they drove past and sighed softly when her house came into view.

She stared straight ahead when the car came to a gentle stop and Adam put it in park.

Glancing at him, Alex smiled softly. "Thank you. I'll see ya tomorrow or something."

Nodding, Adam leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"Goodnight Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Mommy can I try these on too?" a little blue eyed girl with unruly dark curls asked her mother excitedly. _

_Her mother laughed approvingly, "Yes but be careful with those though, Grandma bought me them for my birthday remember?"_

_The young women looked at her daughter with loving hazel eyes as she struggled to step into her black high heels. A strap of the oversized dress fell off a dainty shoulder as the girl stepped into the shoes, making part of the dress fall, sending rustling ripples down to the pool of fabric at her feet. _

_Standing a few inches taller, the girl beamed up at her mother brightly. "Daddy's coming home tonight and I'm going to look bootiful (beautiful) for him!" she exclaimed to her mom. _

"_Yes you will. But Mommy and Daddy have to go out tonight okay? Sara will be here to watch you." She paused to glance at her watch, a frown etching her dainty brows when she saw the time. _

_She smiled though as she bent gracefully over her daughter, careful not to step on the hem of her long dark blue evening dress, her long delicate earrings catching the light. _

"_You remember how much you like Sara right?" he mother soothed, hating how her little girl's lip started to tremble. The girl gave a little nod. _

"_She'll be here to play princesses with you for as long as you like." _

_Downstairs a door opened and footsteps could be heard. Murmurs were exchanged as a chair scraped the floor._

_A frown etching her brow, the woman silently walked out of the bedroom, her high heels clacking down the staircase at her decent. _

_Frowning slightly, the little girl stepped out of her high heeled shoes and bending down to clumsily grab the fabric pooled at her feet, crept out of the room and sat on one of the stair steps. _

"_Evening Amy." She heard a man say._

"_Evening Eric."_

_Amy looked at her husband and sighed. "I guess you have a pretty good explanation this time too huh?" _

_Frowning, the girl scooted down a few steps more, gripping the wooden spindles with little hands as she peeked through them and gasped. _

_Stitches lined a long deep gash that lay across her father's handsome cheek. A swollen purple ring circled one of his dark blue eyes. His lips were cracked from lack of moisture, his bottom lip swollen and blue. His left arm lay in a sling and there was debris still in his hair tainting its natural blond color. _

"_I always do, you know that hun." He told her with a grim smile. _

"_Thanks Eric. I owe you one. I'll see you on Monday, buddy." _

"_Here Eric I'll walk you out," her mother murmured. _

_Picking up her dress again, the little girl got up off the steps and slowly made her way down the hall, quietly heading for the kitchen. _

_Coming back in, her mother shut the door and rested her head against its frame, waiting._

"_Amy. There was a little girl. I had to."_

_Shaking, she turned around and looked at him with fierce hazel eyes. "Did you save her?"_

_Pausing, he took a breath and nodded slowly to his wife, "Yes, I did."_

"_Well, nice work then." She said bitterly, taking a seat and resting her head against her palm._

"_Nice work then?" Derek echoed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Exactly what it means! Nice job. You did it. You saved the girl and came out alive."_

"_Yeah, I did. Like always. What else did you expect me to do?" _

"_Nothing Eric, nothing. I just expect you to be a good father to Alex."_

_The said little girl peered meekly into the doorway, unnoticed while her parents argued. She watched them with confused, hurtful eyes._

"_I am a good father to her!" he exclaimed, standing up._

"_Oh yeah? Well what if you don't come out next time Derek? What will she think? Huh?"_

"_Amy—_

"_No! Don't 'Amy me'. Tonight you saved that little girl. That's great and all Derek but what if you don't come back? Do you know what that would do to 'your' little girl?" she yelled, a tear sliding down her face._

_Derek's face softened as he took her into his arms. "Amy. That's not going to happen though. I won't let it happen."_

"_Do you realize what you put me through every time I watch you leave for the station? I can't even fathom the heartache I fill when I realize that some day you may never come back." Tears streamed down her face as she gazed up at him pleadingly. _

"_Oh baby, that's never going to happen. I promise you that." _

"_Daddy? Why are you hurt? Why is mommy crying?" asked a small voice. _

_Startled, Amy quickly wiped her tears, smiling down at her. Derek looked at his daughter dressed up in her moms dress, long beaded necklaces dangling from her neck and smiled softly._

"_Hey there big girl. You gonna give me a hug?"_

'AND FOR TODAY'S FORCAST IT'S GOING TO BE—

Alex shot up in her bed, head pounding as she reached over to turn off her alarm.

—SUNNY WITH A HIGH OF 65 DEGREES—'

She quickly closed her eyes against the bright morning light, her head feeling as if little hammers were knocking her brains in. She tried to swallow but was incapable, her mouth feeling cotton dry and sore.

Groaning, she sank lower into her mattress, shaking her head as she tried to forget her dream. She hated that stupid dream. Pushing it out of her head, Alex pulled the covers over her head and sleepily closed her sore eyes.

A second later she shot up with a yelp, looking at the clock again. It read 11:15. She silently cursed herself for when she set her alarm for that time when she got home late one night and didn't want to oversleep. She had forgotten to change it to 6:45.

"No point in trying to go to work now. I'll have to call in." she groaned, sinking back into the bed, head pounding.

'What did I do last night?' she thought miserably as her head continued to pound.

Thinking back everything was clear up until the point when she started drinking with Nick. She could barely remember pushing her way through people and stumbling up some stairs. She remembered Adam and how nice he was to her. Everything else was fussy and unclear.

Carefully she got out of bed and changed into an orange halter top and light jean shorts. It was Saturday and she wanted to get out of the house, not wanting to argue with her mom at all.

Deciding to see Cassie, Alex bent down to tie her shoelace and felt her head throb worse than ever. Her face palled as queasiness took hold of her stomach. Groaning she quickly tied the other shoe.

Walking over to the mirror, a pale heart shaped face with dark blue eyes, prominent from lack of sleep, starred back at her.

"Nothing blush and a little foundation can't fix," she mumbled, looking for her makeup bag.

A moment later Alex walked into the kitchen and found her mom hidden behind a newspaper. Her morning coffee and toast lay on a plate beside her.

"You came in late last night."

Alex stopped nodded wearily and poured herself a bowl of Captain Crunch. "Yeah. Sorry." She murmured not sounding sorry at all.

Her mom sighed, lowering the paper and observed her. "It was too late Alex."

"12:30? That's too late when I'm with friends I've known since the first grade?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't care if you've known them your whole life. I want you home by midnight and not a minute later."

"This is so stupid. Most teens stay out until at least two. And even then they don't have parents yelling at them in the morning for it."

"I don't care Alex."

"Yeah I know you don't." she snorted. "Since when have you ever? Have you even made one of my track meets all season?"

"Alex—

"No. I don't want to hear about your work. States coming up. Do you even know what day?"

Her mother's rigid posture and rueful hazel eyes were answer enough.

"Forget it." Alex said striding toward the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Out." She said, running down the back steps before the screen door slammed behind her.

Alex looked up, surprised when Adam's butler opened the door before she had even touched the doorbell.

"Hello, Ms. Deon," the butler greeted with a smile.

"Hello Nigel. Is Cassie around by any chance?"

"Why yes she is please come in."

Alex stepped inside and immediately felt goosebumps appear on her arms, the air conditioner was always on full blast. And like every other time she had entered, the hall still amazed her with its beauty. A sea of marble tile stretched in every direction of the entrance hall, traveling up the two grand staircases that gracefully curved away from each other as they descended from the second floor. A large crystal chandelier hung high from the ceiling above.

"I believe Ms. Cassie is in the pool room playing a game of pool."

"Thanks Nigel." Alex nodded, but before she could ask where that was, Nigel turned and disappeared around a corner.

Alex couldn't remember if it was on the first floor or the third. Sheepishly she decided to search the first. No matter how many times she had been there she always managed to get rooms mixed up and thus lost her way. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

Deciding to go straight, Alex set off down the long hallway stretched before her. After what seemed like hours of searching, Alex about gave up when she opened the door to the garage and immediately forgot about her search for Cassie.

Muscle cars to new sports cars lined in rows throughout the garage. Crotch rockets ranging from Kawasaki to Yamaha to Suzuki assembled near a side wall.

Rock music thumped from a bass somewhere in the garage as Alex wandered through the rows of cars. She stopped beside a 2004 Mazda RX-8, jet black.

"Damn," she whispered. Leaning forward, Alex cupped her hands around her face as she peeked through the tinted drivers' window.

"Do you like it?" came a deep voice from her left.

Alex jumped and nearly died when she saw Adam leaning against the car hood. He was a wearing a white wife beater and vintage khaki shorts. She took in his rock hard abs and muscular arms.

Alex looked quickly away when a smirk broke out across his lips when he noticed her starring. Oh gawd. Her cheeks flamed red.

"It was a present from my father," Adam said, nodding toward the car. "He bought it for my 17 birthday."

"It's really nice," she murmured with a smile, walking around it and stopping at the passenger door, admiration in her eyes.

"Do you wanna a ride?" Adam grinned.

"Um, ya sure? If I had this car I wouldn't let it out of the garage," she laughed.

"Yeah lemme just get the keys."

A moment later, Adam returned clicking the unlock button, the headlights flashing quickly in response.

Alex slid onto a black leather seat, breathing in the new car smell of leather.

"It still smells new," Alex commented, she mentally smacked herself for sounding like a dork.

"Yeah, I try to keep it clean," he chuckled.

"Are all these cars yours?" Alex asked before she could stop herself.

Adam laughed. "Some are, but most are my father's. He likes to collect all kinds."

Clicking the garage button, Adam eased out and they drove down the drive.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked a few minutes later when she didn't recognize the street names anymore.

"You'll see." he murmured, taking a left turn.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a building and parked. When Alex got out she heard the rumblings of engines, and the spinning and screeching of tires sound a moment later.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course." He smirked.

They entered through a gate just as two cars were finishing their race.

"Adam my man!" a guy with blond hair shouted as he ran up to Adam.

"Hey Michael," Adam said as they did a complicated handshake.

"It's a racers thing." The guy told Alex when she observed them.

"So I see." She said grinning.

"Adam who is this? And why haven't you introduced us sooner?" Michael drawled taking her hand.

"This is my friend Alex, Alex Michael. He's one of the best racers I've ever raced against."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Alex said, shaking his hand. She was surprised to feel a little hurt at the mention that they were friends. She shrugged though, brushing it away.

"The pleasures all mine." Michael said. "Did you say 'friend'? As in you guys aren't going out?" Michael asked looking at Adam with a grin.

He was about to say no, but thought better of it. He trusted Michael; he wouldn't try to ask Alex out. He already had a girlfriend.

"At the moment, no."

"Hmm, maybe we should exchange digits then," Michael winked, his green eyes sparkled, letting her know he was only joking.

Alex laughed at his flirtatious charm.

"Are you gonna race?"

"Naw, I've got to get back home shortly. We were just going to watch for a bit."

"Sweet, well I'll see ya guys later. It was nice meeting you Alex." Michael grinned before walking away.

"That would be Michael."

Alex smiled at his animated friend. "He's funny. I like him."

Together they sat side by side on the bleachers as they watched the cars drag race down the track.

"See I told ya the red car was going to win." Adam said teasingly.

"That's not far. You race and know the cars better than me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do.

"No, I don't."

"You're a biased boy and you know it."

Adam laughed. "Do you always have to have the last say?"

."No I don't—well I guess," she said, hating to admit it grudgingly. Adam smirked.

"So how are you doing this morning?" Adam asked suddenly serious, looking down at her. He noticed that she was paler than usual, even though she tried to conceal it with makeup. Her eyes looked tired.

"A little better," she said softly gazing up at him. "I still feel queasy though my headaches not as bad as it was this morning." She murmured.

Alex shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Adam. I usually never drink. I'm sorry that you had to—"

"Shhh." He said hushing her mouth with his fingers. "Don't be sorry. I understand. He has no right to treat you this way."

Alex nodded, feeling herself being drawn toward him unconsciously. She moved her hand across the bench only to knock over her coke. They sprang back as coke flowed over the edge, splattering them.

"Sorry." She murmured, her face flaming red. Nice one Alex. "I'm such a klutz."

She anticipated anything, anything but to hear a chuckle as she dabbed uselessly at her halter top. Her head shot up to met Adams teasing gaze.

"Are you laughing at me?"

He quickly smothered his chuckles, shaking his head as he looked at her in mock horror.

"Why you." Instead of pushing him off of the bench like she wanted, Alex settled for punching his arm instead.

"Ow! That hurt." He pouted, rubbing his muscular arm.

"Hm, serves you right." She smiled. Just then her attention averted to the track as two cars sped by, a blue car taking the lead.

"Blue ones gonna win." Alex said, as she watched them.

"Nuh uh," Adam teased, pulling a lock of her dark hair. "The yellow is playing with him. Watch he'll speed up here and beat that guy by a long shot."

She glared mockingly at him when her blue car lost just as he said it would.

They pulled into the garage a little while later, Alex laughing as they came to a stop.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." she said amazingly. "You're lucky a cop wasn't around."

Adam just shrugged as if it was no big deal to go 105 down a highway and get caught for it.

"Man I haven't done that forever," he grinned, turning off the engine. He was silent for a moment as a faraway look entered his icy pools. Nodding it away, he turned quizzical blue eyes on Alex.

"So did you like it? Or were you scared?" he asked jokingly. But something in his gaze told her he was serious as he searched her face, as if the answer was written on it.

"It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time." She said after a moment of thinking it over. "You had total control yet at any moment something terrible could have happened, yet I trusted you." She finished holding his gaze.

Somehow Alex knew that was the right answer for he smiled slightly. Before he knew what he was doing, Adam leaned toward her and cupped her face in his hand, his lips touching hers softly.

Alex's eyes widened in shock, but after a moment she closed them and slowly kissed him back. It seemed so familiar, as if they had done this before…

Adam reached up to cup her face in both hands, dropping his keys as he did so.

Hesitantly Alex reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck, curling a strand of dark hair around her finger at his nape, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss as he touched her lips for entrance.

A surprised shriek brought them back to their senses. They quickly sprang apart, disengaging themselves from each other as an "O MY GOD!" rang throughout the garage.

Looking around they found a mildly shocked Cassie jumping up and down excitedly beside the drivers rolled down window.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you guys! And you too Alex. You're my best friend and all but Adam's my cousin! How could I have—Oh never mind. Um Adam, you don't mind if I borrow her do you?—Of course you don't!" she said marching around the passenger door. Cassie opened it and grabbed Alex's arm, half dragging her out.

"We'll be right back!"

Alex shot him a look as his cousin dragged her away; he shrugged and smiled apologetically in response.

"SO! I was wondering what you have been up to lately. Now I know." Cassie said smiling innocently.

"Cassie. You are over reacting. It was just one kiss! It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Uh huh. Not yet." Cassie mumbled under her breath.

"Hey I heard that."

"Come on." Cassie said, nudging her elbow playfully. "You know you like him. Admit it!"

"I don't know." Alex said quietly, bringing her friends excited mood down a notch. "Nothings even happened. It's too soon to think about that Cassie. When I know you'll be the first to know. Okay?"

"Fine." Her friend mumbled, clearly disappointed.

Earlier that day

Cassie yawned as she drew back her purple drapes viewing the side of the house and frowned.

Gram was pulling to a stop in the drive way, looking annoyed. The scowl darkened as he took determined strides toward the front of the house.

"I wonder what he's angry about." Cassie smirked to herself, remembering their encounter from last night.

Cassie turned on her heel and pranced down the stairs, wanting to intercept the door before Nigel answered it. The stiff morning greetings alerted her that she was too late. Oh well.

"Who is it Nigel?" she asked, putting on an innocent air.

"A Mr. Gram Sage says he is in dire need to speak with you Ms. Cassie." He stepped aside to reveal a scowling Gram, waiting oh so patiently on the door step.

"Alright. Thank you Nigel."

Gram waltzed in, leaving the front door half ajar before Nigel left the hall and said sourly, "I'll make this short so I can shut the door when I leave."

He took a couple of steps toward her and stretched out his hand, palm up. "Give me my keys Cassie. Or else." He threatened.

"I'm afraid I don't know what 'keys' you're talking about." Cassie smiled at him innocently.

"Yes you do. I left the keys as well as my bike here last night. I know you have them. Give them to me."

"Oh." She said looking bright. "Those keys."

"I buried those somewhere in the garden landscape last night. Have fun looking for them!" she said sarcastically, turning on her heel to march back up the stairs.

Before she could turn, Cassie felt her arm enveloped in a painful grasp, preventing her from her escape.

"You better hope you didn't dammit." He said through clenched teeth into her ear.

Cassie felt a shiver go down her spine as she turned and met his fierce emerald gaze with her chilly blue one.

"Or what Gram? You'll hurt me like you did one of my friends?" she mocked, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"I didn't mean for Alex to see that and you know it."

"Oh yeah. Sure. It's all fun and games until something serious happens isn't?" she slowly backed away from him, rubbing her sore arm unconsciously.

"You know what? Just stay away from her. You cause her nothing but pain." Cassie shouted.

"Cassie—

"Leave Gram."

"I want to—

"Just leave dammit!"

The slamming of the front door shook Cassie, making her melt onto on the stairs in a pool of grief.

Week later-Friday

Alex smiled as Cassie talked excitedly about their fast approaching senior prom. School was over and they were making their way through the crowded hall to their lockers.

"Do you even have a dress yet Alex?" Cassie asked as they weaved themselves through students.

"Hey ladies." They turned at the call to see Nick grinning ear to ear and smiled, waving.

"Coming by my place tonight?" he called.

"You wish." Alex said, making Nick pout.

Cassie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nice, very lady like Cassie." She just laughed, turning her attention back on Alex.

"You don't have one do you?" she said flatly.

Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Ali it's less than a three weeks away. You're such a procrastinator. I got mine four months ago!"

"Can we go dress shopping this weekend? Alex asked ignoring her friends exclaim.

"Yeah. How about we go tonight? You don't have any plans with a certain 'someone' do you?" Cassie asked her wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Alex laughed. "Nope. Wanna go after dance practice?"

"Okay! See ya in a few!" Cassie called excitedly over her shoulder as she turned the corner.

Alex smiled, shaking her head at her friend as she reached her locker. After a moment of entering her combo, Alex looked up and jumped a foot in the air. It was like her thoughts had somehow conjured him up. Adam was leaning against the lockers, smirking at her face.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"Did I scare you?" Adam laughed.

"A little." She murmured, opening the locker door to slide her books into her back bag.

It had been a week since they went to the racing strip and the last time they had kissed. Alex was starting to get a little anxious when Cassie told her that he very busy with work and not to worry. But before she could ask about what kind of work, Cassie quickly changed the subject. It made her curious. Where would Adam work? And why? Wasn't he rich enough already? She pushed the thoughts away, saving them for another day and instead focused on his bad boy smile, one that won over the hearts of all the girls at their school.

Throughout the week Adam would randomly pop up at her locker throughout the day and it made her feel better that at least he was thinking of her. She had ignored the curious yet envious looks girls shot her way as he walked her to class.

"What are you doing after dance practice?" The question surprised Alex and she quickly regretted agreeing that she would go shopping with Cassie later that night.

"Cassie and I are going to go shopping for a dress tonight at the mall." Alex said smiling apologetically, feeling guilty for wanting to go out with Cassie's cousin more than spending time with her.

"Ah, for prom. Cassie won't stop talking about it."

Alex laughed, slinging her bag over her shoulder before shutting the locker door.

They walked down the hall together, ignoring the inquiring looks they were getting.

"So have a lot of guys been asking you to prom?"

"Naturally. I'm pretty hott if ya haven't noticed," Alex said teasingly, surprised by her own audacity.

"Oh believe me I've noticed." Adam smirked, surprising Alex, making her face flame.

"Did you say yes to anyone?" He asked after a pause of silence.

"No, I turned them down." Alex said, looking down at her high heels. When wearing them she was eye level with his lips. She looked up and was suddenly overcome by an urge to reach out and kiss them.

"Would you turn me down if I asked you to go with me too?"

"What?" The question brought her back to her senses. She quickly looked up from his lips and met his gaze. It was serious. Not a trace of teasing in their blue depths.

"No. I mean, I'd love to go with you." She said, smiling brightly.

"Really? You're not just saying that to get rid of me quicker so you can go to practice?" he said teasingly.

Just then the fifteen minute bell after school rang, signaling that she was indeed late. They laughed.

"No not at all." She said in a mock sarcastic voice.

"But I do really have to go to practice now."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Before she knew what was happening, Adam reached down, gave her a chaste kiss and was gone.

Alex stood frozen, softly touching her lips where he had kissed them and smiled, watching him disappear around a corner.

Nathanael Reed was walking down the hall when he saw Alex and Mezsaro. Seeing them together made his lip curl.

He clenched a fist when he overheard him asking Alex to prom. His anger worsened when she told him she would love to. He couldn't believe her. She was the most infuriating girl he had ever known. Was she that dim-witted that she couldn't see past Adam Mezsaro's good looks? Didn't she know that she was supposed to go with him and no one else?

Reed saw red when Mezsaro bent down and kissed her. He bit down the sudden notion to punch him. How close had they gotten since the last weekend? He thought scathingly.

"Okay girls that's a rap! I'll see you all on Monday for practice." Cassie, the drill team captain, called to the girls after an intense routine.

The upperclassmen girls quickly collected their athletic bags, eager to leave. "See ya Monday after school Cassie. Bye Alex." They called. Cassie waved goodbye, searching for Alex among their slim bodies. She was saying goodbye to an excited junior.

Cassie shook her head as some of the freshmen still sitting on the floor, picked themselves up with agonizing groans, their soreness evident. Some of them were wondering why they even joined the team.

Alex walked up to Cassie, wiping her face on a towel. "Well at least someone is excited that the routines are getting harder."

Cassie laughed. "That was Sabrina Webb right? She should if she wants to make captain."

Cassie bent down to retrieve Shakira's new CD out of the stereo. "That was a pretty intense routine though right?" she asked smiling wickedly.

Their dance instructor had left because of her mothers failing health and had asked for Cassie and Alex to take over for the time being and come up with routines that would get the team ready for Regional's.

"Hell yeah, but in a good way. Regional's are coming up and the girls need to get in the right mind set."

"I know. Especially those that want to make Varsity."

The two girls gathered up their stuff and headed for the gym doors.

"There's going to be some awesome competition. We're—

Just then Cassie's cell phone rang, cutting her off mid-word. She smiled at Alex mischievously when she recognized the ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Why yes she's right here with me." Cassie said, winking at Alex. The said girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm going to take her home."

"No. We're just going to the mall."

They headed for the school doors, Cassie talking to Adam all the while.

"Tell you what color she gets so you can match her? Why would you want to—wait that would mean—wait?! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PROM TOGETHER AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!" she squealed, shooting Alex a look. Cassie didn't know weather to hug or glare at her friend for not telling her. She settled for a bear hug and gushed about all the things they would have to do. Alex heard Adam groan over the line and laughed.

The thumping bass of rock music filled a small backyard as a backdoor opened, letting out two teenagers. The music was quickly muffled as the door slammed shut.

"Reed what the hell?!" A guy said.

Nathanael Reed turned around at the voice in masked surprise and annoyance. He hadn't expected his best friend to follow him outside.

"She was totally coming onto you!" Brent Dallas exclaimed, punching his shoulder.

"Why did you just leave?"

"Oh shut up. Jenny does that to any guy that has balls."

Brent just looked at him like he had lost his mind. "'No' she doesn't. At least not when she's sober and she hasn't even had a beer yet!"

Reed regarded him coolly. "I have a lot on my mind right now and don't have time for stupid shit."

Brent laughed, shaking his head, but didn't push the matter; he knew when something was on his friends mind and this was one of those times.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked after a moment of regarding him.

"Nothing."

Brent stood beside Reed, who was leaning against the railing, observing the rundown backyard. The evening rays of sunlight glinted off an old pick up.

"It's that Deon girl again isn't?"

Reed glanced at him, his expression emotionless.

"Man why can't you forget about her? You would think after four years of trying you'd make some headway. You haven't—and there are plenty of other girls that are hotter than Alex Deon. What's so special about her?" his friend asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"I can't just move onto another girl." Reed said fiercely, his voice a whisper. "She's not like any other. She's different. More complex. Everything about her is intoxicating. I can't seem to get enough of her." A crazed look mixed with longing entered his best friend's eyes as Brent regarded him.

"Reed? Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

The said boy turned and fixed his black eyes on him, anger glinting in their depths.

"No. I don't think so. She wants me. I know it. I can feel it in the way I touch her…" He rattled off into silence." Smiling grimly as his eyes took a faraway glint.

Brent frowned as he heard Reed talk about the girl as if he knew her. He had never seen nor heard him talk or act so desperate about a girl before.

"The way you touch her? What? I thought she hated you. Hell she won't even let you come within walking distance of her."

Reed chuckled. "True. She hates my guts. I'd hate my guts too." He chuckled.

His face suddenly turned serious as he looked over at his friend. "Her feelings about me are about to change. She'll find out that Meszaro is nothing but a manipulating bastard and that I'm all she ever wanted."

The store clerks looked over to the dressing room, frowning in annoyance as loud laughter exploded from the area.

"Oh Alex. I'm sorry." Cassie giggled as she gasped for air, clutching her side as she picked herself up off the floor. "Whatever made me think that pink freesia would look good on you I will never know!" Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Cassie observed her annoyed friend behind bemused icy orbs.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't know. You're supposed to be the expert at this." All the same she couldn't help but smile. She did look ridiculous.

"How about the black one? Can you try it on for me? Pretty please?"

Alex just looked at her, making her pout.

"Pretty pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?" Cassie asked with her sweetest smile.

"Fine. But this is the last time. And if this one doesn't work then you're a hopeless case to the fashion industry." Alex grumbled, walking back into the dressing room, mumbling darkly under her breath when she tripped over the hem of the dress.

"Love you!" Cassie chirped with a smile.

After several minutes of waiting patiently, Cassie sighed and walked up to the dressing door. "Come on Alex. You've been in there forever. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Cassie stepped back from the dressing room, hearing Alex mumble something incoherent. She scrunched up her eyes, expecting the worse.

Opening them, Cassie almost couldn't believe her eyes. It was a simple but flattering cut, tying around her neck with two thin straps and leaving her back bear. Its midnight blue hues complimented Alex's long dark tresses, bringing out the blue in her eyes. It also brought out her gorgeous skin tone and didn't wash her out one bit. Finally, the midnight folds of the dress accentuated Alex's long shapely legs.

"Damn I'm good." Cassie said triumphantly, pride shimmering in her blue pools.

"Turn around for me. Do a spin or something." Alex did as she said, beaming.

"Ahh! I love it!" Cassie squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Me too! It's perfect!" Alex ran her hands along the fine midnight silk, admiring the way it caught the light. Her fingers skimmed over the price tag and she abruptly lost her smile.

Cassie came up to her, smiling brightly. "Don't worry about the price. I took you here knowing it was going to be expensive. And this is absolutely worth it!"

Alex managed a weak smile. "If you're sure…" she mumbled.

"Of course I'm sure! Now back to a more important matter. What kind of high heals will go with this?!"

Alex laughed weakly. "Um, those over there look pretty nice."

Two hours and 36 pairs of high heals later

"Wow, I'm thirsty." Cassie sighed as the food court came into view. They had been walking the mall, carrying bags of clothes and boxes of shoes. Alex had protested that she didn't need them, but Cassie insisted that she needed a new wardrobe and ignored her pleas.

"Wanna grab a milkshake or something?"

Alex's arms felt like they were going to fall off from all the shopping bags and the thought of food was too good to turn down.

"Sure." And they bounded for Shakies.

Cassie paused at the register, dropping the heavy laded bags at her sides and surveyed the menu, ignoring the envious looks women were shooting at them.

"Hi." Alex said to the gawky teenager behind the counter. "Can I please get a strawberry shake?"

"S-Sure. That'll be $3.46 p-please." The boy stuttered nervously, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you." Alex smiled, taking a sip and savoring its cool texture. "I'll be over there okay?"

"Don't talk to strangers." Cassie winked. She stepped up to the counter and smiled flirtatiously at the boy. "I'll take the same as her."

Alex wandered over to a table and sat down, looking over at the kids playing on the mini playground in the middle of the lunch court.

A little girl with a headful of blonde curls fell as she tripped on a shoelace. She was about to cry when a tall man came over and picked her up, making the little girl smile.

Alex felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips as she briefly pictured herself as that little girl. It faltered when she remembered that she didn't have a daddy anymore to pick her up when she fell.

"Hey gorgeous."

Alex snapped out of her reverie with a frown, glowering at the imposing figure above her.

"What do you want Reed?" she growled, feeling the hair on her arms stand up. There was something different about the glint in his dark ebony eyes, but Alex couldn't place it.

"Why you of course. Mind if I take a seat?" he drawled indicating the seat beside her.

"No!" she said loudly, causing people to shoot her weird looks. "I mean no." she whispered lowly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it?" Reed smiled, leaning over her. "Who would I take to prom?"

"No one. Because no one will have you." Alex glared up at him, pushing back in her seat.

"Wrong. You'll have me because I'm taking you to prom."

Every nerve in Alex snapped at those five little words. No one was going to tell her what she was going and not going to do. She almost slapped him then and there, but had an even better idea.

Carefully concealing the anger and revulsion his words had caused her, Alex batted her long lashes up at him and gave him a sexy smile.

"You want to take me to prom?" she whispered, standing up and taking a step toward him.

Reed frowned suspiciously at her forwardness but slowly nodded all the same.

"Hmm. You want to know something?" she whispered huskily into his ear.

"I WOULDN'T GO WITH YOU TO PROM IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON EARTH!" she screamed, spilling her shake all down the front of his leather jacket.

"You bitch!"

Reed glared at her back as Alex ran away, quickly wiping the shake off of him.

"I'll get you for this." He mumbled darkly, a promise glinting in his eyes.

"What happened?" Cassie ran alongside her as they fled the lunch court.

"Reed asked me to prom and I threw my shake on him."

"You what?!" Cassie squealed, not knowing for sure if she had heard her right.

"Yes, now can we please go?"


End file.
